A chance
by Water-star
Summary: The kids are now in yr12 & Shinji decides that he will try to win Asuka's heart and they begin a beautiful friendship, but a popular guy wants Asuka. WARNING: The issue of rape will be involved so don't bother reading if you're gonna complain about it!
1. Boring and useful emails

A chance:

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Evangelion. I wish I did because if I did, Shinji and Asuka would've been a couple by now.

Asuka: Yeah I wish.

Water-star: Asuka? What the hell are you doing here?

Asuka: Making a cameo.

Shinji: Mind if I join in?

Water-star: Oh great. Now I'm stuck with the newlyweds!

Asuka & Shinji both blush: Oh shut up!

Touji: Hey look you guys are acting just like the last time when I embarrassed you at school.

Kensuke: This time it's live on the internet.

Hikari: Hey you two stooges leave Asuka alone.

Rei: Mind if I join?

Everyone: Rei!

Water-star: Ok. Now I know this is DEFINATELY a fanfic.

Kensuke: What did you think it was before?

Water-star: I thought I was either drunk or that I fell asleep into a _wonderful_ dream land.

Hikari & Touji Sweatdrop: Riight.

Water-star: Anyway, let's stop stalling long enough. Onto the fanfic.

Everyone:YAY!

Rei: Is it me or have we stopped talking about Shinji & Asuka?

Water-star: Hey... you're right! And I don't usually say that Rei's right too very often!

Chapter 1: Annoying & useful emails.

On a sunny day the old boring history sensei was making school ever more so tedious for the yr12's by giving his students once again useless info (god help them!) While he was saying blah, blah, blah. The stuff teachers usually say, three young men were trying to keep their sanity by emailing each other over their laptops on the three girls that always piss them off.

Shinji: Blue stud

Touji: Hottie jock

Kensuke: Gun maniac

(AN: I know, the names suck ok. I just couldn't think of anything that would go with them. Plus the names will be abbreviated. I can't be bothered with typing the full names ok.)

BS: Damn it. Once again we're stuck in this fucking boring class.

HJ: U know if I could I'd kill this old fart.

GM: YAY! We could borrow some guns from NERV. How 'bout it Shinji?

BS: Kensuke u know I haven't worked 4 Nerv in years.

Shinji stopped piloting Unit 01 when all the angels were killed as well as Asuka (which pissed her off BIG time) & Rei. Shinji today is now confident, got a high level self-esteem and stands up for himself to anyone even Asuka! But it still doesn't stop them from arguing and have not become friends at all.

Asuka is still the same person except she & Hikari became close friends to Rei. Rei has more emotions, grew her hair up to her shoulders, socialises with everyone and stopped obeying Gendo. (YAY!)

Hikari still has a crush on Touji and doesn't were her hair in piggy tails. Instead grew her hair up to her shoulders, Touji forgave Shinji for the Unit 03 incident and knew it wasn't his fault. He has a prosphetic arm & leg and Kensuke is STILL obssessed with war and that stuff.

GM: Yeah sorry man. 4got that, but some things never change.

BS: Like wat?

HJ: Well, u still live with that hottie Misato prrr...

BS: Yeah wat eva, u can have her. Wat else?

HJ: U still fight with that red headed devil.

BS: Anything else?

GM: U're still our best friend.

BS: And?

GM: Man u're hard 2 satisfy!

HJ: Ok that sounded SO WRONG! On so MANY levels!

GM: Ewwwwwwwww that's sick! Even 4 u!

BS: Ok. If u 2 keep this up, I'm outta here.

HJ & GM: Sorry.

BS: And so u should b. U sick bastards.

(AN: Hey you're the one to talk! Sorry if that comment offended you Shinji fans but it's true if you've seen the movie & know what he did to the comatised Asuka. VERY, VERY disturbing and sick. But note the Third impact never happened in this fanfic.)

GM: B nice.

HJ: Yeah, b nice.

BS: Fine I will. Anyway onto further news, any interesting news?

GM: Nope.

HJ: Nothing. U?

BS: No. Only being pissed off by Asuka.

HJ: Y do u still live with her bsides Misato?

GM: Yeah tell Shinji.

Shinji paused for a while. He knew 100 percent why he still lived there, he was love with Asuka. But deep inside Shinji knew the chances of them together was 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent.

Basically the day Kensuke doesn't like guns anymore. Which means NEVER. But Shinji didn't care. Actually he was falling and more in love with Asuka each day.

HJ: Yo Shinji still alive?

BS: No. U're just seeing the living dead. Of course I'm still alive.

GM: Then wat the hell took u so long 2 respond 2 Touji's question which u still haven't answered?

BS: I was just thinking 'bout something.

HJ: Ok which girl has bn flirting with u this time?

BS: Wat makes u think it's a girl?

HJ: Oh come on! Nearly every girl in yr12 flirts with u except "The sweetest girls."

"The sweetest girls" were actually Asuka along with Hikari and Rei! The boys called the girls this because one night the girls were having a sleepover at Misato's while she was on a date with Hyuga. (AN: I hope Hyuga fans are happy with this. I decided for him to let him have the girl for once.)

But Shinji was also having a sleepover with Touji and Kensuke at the same time. This became a problem cause the 2 groups began debating on their rights to the T.V. So the two groups decided to they would all watch each other's movies. The boys went 1st to watch their movie which Kensuke rented out it was Kill Bill Volume one (which I've seen and wasn't that bad), thinking they would get the girls sick and then go to bed.

But to the boys' amazement and displeasure the girls were fine (except Hikari got a bit ill but calmed down after a while. Well Asuka and Rei were fine because they're eva pilots this stuff is normal to them.) The girls chose "How to lose a guy in 10 days." That got the guys actually laughing REALLY, REALLY hard.

Then Kill Bill Vol 2, which got Hikari throwing up but felt better when Asuka gave her some milanta. And finally everyone watched "The sweetest thing" which made Shinji think about what Asuka had been doing for a while.

She had been dating all the hot & popular guys that all the girls wanted, she'd play with their hearts like a toy then break them and then throw them away. As well as Hikari & Rei did the same thing. Shinji wasn't shocked that Asuka was still a virgin. 'Asuka is a lot like Christina. They're both afraid of love, commiting to someone, being rejected, opening up. Maybe there's still a chance...' He thought.

GM: Yeah Shinji, who is it this time? Tell me.

BS: No.

GM: Tell me.

BS: NO!

GM: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me. Please.

(AN: In case if anyone was wondering how many times Kensuke said it. He said it 224 times.)

BS: NO! SO FUCK OFF!

HJ: Fine tell me. Or I'll do it 3 times more than Kensuke!

BS: NO!

HJ: Fine then: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me. Come on I won't even tell myself.

(AN: Ok Touji said it 672 times! And if I ever do something like that again, I'm going to kick myself in the head. Cause GOD DAMNIT! It was bloody annoying. The reason I did this was because once one of my friends were pissing me off about a secret they wanted to know.)

GM: Hey I can do it 6 times more than u Touji.

HJ: Oh yeah. Bring it on.

BS: Uh oh. I think I'll b going now.

GM & HJ: C'ya.

So while Touji and Kensuke had their "Tell me" battle, Shinji decided not to pay attention to the sensei & looked over at Asuka. Three or fours years can really change a girl. She was a lot taller but was 2ft shorter than Shinji who grew "6ft 1." Still had her flaming hair that had been cut. It was now above her chest, no longer wore her headset but still kept them in a little wooden box in her room. Asuka still looked the same except she now had womanly features.

'Everyday she gets more & more beautiful. She's as a pure as an angel.' Shinji thought.

"MR IKARI!"

"Huh?"

"Will you please answer the question." Said the sensei.

"Uh..."

Just then an email appeared on Shinji's laptop. It said: U really don't have a clue do u? From Asuka.

BS: No. I wasn't paying attention.

Fire Goddess: Alrite I'll help u but u owe me 1.

Shinji was surprised that Asuka was willing to help him get out of trouble with the sensei & give him the answer. 'This isn't like Asuka to help others except her friends or me. She truly has grown up into a wonderful woman.'

BS: Thanks.

FG: Wat eva i just don't wanna have 2 eat Misato's cooking bcoz u were in detention. 2 billion ppl died.

"Well."

"It was 2 billion that died sir."

"And what day did they die?"

Another email came: 27th September 2000.

"Twenty-seventh of September, 2000."

"You're lucky Mr Ikari. An angel must love you."

"Very funny sir." The sensei then turned around to keep writing on the blackboard. 'Maybe there's still a chance...'

End of Chapter 1:

AN: Yay finally finished! It took me three days to do this chapter. Actually it would've been two days but a whole chunk of it got deleted. ARGH! Oh well please R&R if you liked it and PLEASE be easy on me it's my first fanfic I've typed on the spot. Oh and by the way I hope I got the date right for Second impact cause I know it's in September but I forgot the date. So did everyone like it?

Everyone except Asuka: Mmmhmm

Asuka: Will we give it a break! For god sakes people I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHINJI!

Rei: How come you have a exclaimation mark then?

Asuka: WHAT!

Touji: Hey yeah, a exclaimation mark means something surprising and if you were going to try and convince us you should of had a full stop to tell us it's a fact that you don't love him. But you've just revealed your secret passion for Shinji now.

Shinji: Oh my god! Touji does have some intelligence in that head after all!

Water-star: Touji with intelligence! THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END BECAUSE OF FLYING PIGS! RUN AWAY! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Kensuke: We're not going to die. But I'm more interested with the fact of Asuka having the hots for Shinji.

Everyone except for Asuka start cheering & whistling: Woo hoo!

Hikari: Come on let's all be nice to Shinji and Asuka. It's not their fault that their hormones are controlling their "urges."

Water-star: UGH! GOD! I don't want to even know.

Asuka: Hikari how could embarrase me like this and on the internet too!

Hikari: Come on it's obvious you want him.

Asuka: And it's obvious you want Touji but I never told anyone. Oops!

The 3 Stooges, Rei & Water-star: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh really ha?

Hikari: I'LL KILL YOU!

Asuka: Oh yeah. Bring it on bitch!

Everyone except the Asuka & Hikari gasps.

Kensuke: Oooh a catfight cause of you Touji.

Touji: I never thought two girls would fight because of me. This is the happiest day of my life.

Touji begins to cry tears of joy.


	2. Party time

Asuka and Hikari are still attempting to kill each other.

Touji: Wow they've been at it for hours. It shows that they want me BAD.

Rei: Actually they're only fighting cause Hikari wants you.

Shinji: Do you think we should stop them now?

Touji: Nah, let's just keep watching them.

Kensuke: Cool. Rei get more drinks and popcorn.

Rei: Me? Why should I do it? Make Shinji do it.

Shinji: No way I did it the last time. Water-star you do it.

Water-star: Why the fuck should I do it? I'm the author.

Touji: Cause you're a woman. It's your duty.

Rei & Water-star: YOU MOTHER FUCKA! I KILL YOU!

Rei picks up a huge double-sided axe and Water-star picks up a chain saw & pulls the starting cord (obviously been planning this for a long time and thankfully been given an excuse because of Touji's comment.) They both jump towards Touji with evil dirty looks.

Both girls: ARGH!

Kensuke: Oh shit man! RUN TOUJI RUN!

Touji: You don't have to tell me that!

Jumps up from his seat and runs for his life while the girls chase him.

Kensuke: Well looks like everyone is too busy killing each other to say the disclaimer.

Shinji: Your not.

Kensuke: Neither are you.

Shinji: Fine then I'll say it you lazy arschloch. Water-star does not own Evangelion. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing though so don't ask me.

Kensuke: Ooooooooooh learn some German off Asuka ha?

Shinji: WHAT? I DID NOT LEARN GERMAN AFTER MAKING OUT WITH ASUKA!

Everyone turns around to look at Kensuke & Shinji with eyes round as saucers as Matt Greoning would say.

Kensuke raises left eyebrow in disbelief, but trying not to laugh out loud even though he's gonna soon explode: Oh. My. GOD! YOU'VE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH ASUKA! I SAID YOU'VE BEEN LEARNING GERMAN OFF ASUKA. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER!

Shinji: Oh crap!

Asuka: Shinji how could you tell Kensuke! It was our secret.

Hikari: _Our secret_? When did this happen?

Everyone begins to sit down on their chairs.

Asuka: Well remember that week when Misato went away for a week?

Rei: Which week was it?

Asuka: The one where Water-star totalled Misato's car.

Water-star: I DID NOT!

Asuka: Oh yeah sorry that was Touji.

Touji laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head: Oh yeah.

Asuka: Well we all know that we were WAY wasted.

Except Asuka: Oh yeah.

Water-star: Yep I definitely suffered in the morning.

Asuka starts to blush a little and has a huge sweat drop: Well... hey look at the time we should be getting on with the fanfic!

Water-star: Huh? Damn it you're right! If it wasn't for the fact we've kept the readers waiting long enough I've would made you confess by now. But you're going to tell us at the end of this chapter.

Asuka: Schiest. Quick Water-star please make this a never ending chapter.

Water-star: No way. I wanna hear how this happened. On to the chapter.

Asuka: NO!

Chapter 2: Party time

"Hey have you heard Megumi's parents are going to Mexico for a week and he's going to have a huge party at his parent's beach house tonight." Said a student.

"Oh yeah baby. Time to get totally wasted and maybe lucky enough get laid." Said another student.

"Woo!" Said the third student.

While Megumi heard the news of his party spreading, he walked up to Asuka while she was putting her books in her bag. Megumi was a very popular guy that has the hots for Asuka, was 6ft with blonde hair, green eyes, not Japanese & except was American and a firm build. So in three words: Tall, strong & hot. He wore a red undershirt and did not make himself turn into a computer geek by tucking in his shirt. Megumi thought that he would get laid by Asuka at his party.

"Hi Asuka." He said with surprisingly still American accent.

"Hi Megumi. So I heard there's going to be a big party at your parent's beach house."

"Yeah it's going to be great. Music, games, dancing and best of all beer."

"Ugh! I HATE beer. After living with my guardian for four years, you would never even want to see a can of beer again."

"Well there'll be other types of alcohol that taste way better than beer."

"Sounds interesting."

"Definitely. So are you gonna come?"

"I'll think about it." (AN: Can we end this chapter now? Asuka: NO! Water-star: Awwwww.)

"Well I hope you come. That would make me a lot happier."

"We'll see. I have to find out if Hikari & Rei want to go."

"What's this about me?" Said Hikari suddenly appearing along with Rei.

"Oh hi Hikari and Rei. Megumi & I were talking about the party and were wondering if you wanna come."

"I'll go." Said Hikari.

"And you Rei?" Asuka asked.

"Of course I'm coming! I am not going to waste a perfectly good Friday night locked away in my room eating left overs and watching 'Law & Order- SVU' no matter how tempting that sounds!"

"Looks like we're all going."

"Great. I can't wait to see you three there. C'ya." Said Megumi and walked off.

"C'ya." Said The sweetest girls.

"Man he is SO hot!" Hikari said.

Rei frowned at Hikari's comment but said nothing about it. "Uh yeah... and he's interested in you Asuka, why don't you go out with him?" She asked, but was weary about the idea.

"Don't get me wrong he is pretty sexy, but I just don't think of him that way."

"Your lucky to have a guy like that who wants you." Said Hikari.

"Definitely I would kill every popular stuck up bitch in this school just so I can make out with him." Rei uneasily said trying to look like she had a crush on him or something, but deep down she loathed his presence.

"Rei, you would kill every popular stuck up bitch in the WHOLE world anyway." Said Hikari.

"I know. But at least I would get a bonus out of it."

Asuka and Hikari both laughed at this comment and the three girls walk out of the classroom discussing on what to wear to turn on every hot boy at the party just so the bitchy popular girls would get jealous & have their night of fun fucked up knowing they didn't get any action with the boys. Hahahahahahaha... suckers.

Meanwhile Megumi had just walked up to the Three stooges to see whether they were coming to the party. Megumi knew Hikari had a crush on Touji so if Touji went Hikari would go. Megumi also knew if Hikari would go so would Rei and Asuka. But he also knew to his displeasure Kensuke and Shinji would go. Megumi didn't mind Kensuke coming because he liked the guy as well as Touji but Megumi loathed Shinji.

Megumi thought that Shinji was always looking for trouble and loathed it even more that Shinji was so lucky to live with Asuka. Still Megumi was going to do everything he could to get Asuka in his bed to fulfil his animal lust & was going to start by pretending to be everybody's friend especially Shinji's. Finally Megumi found the three stooges sitting against the railing of the basketball court after playing a game of it.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Said Megumi.

"Nothing much really. You?" Said Touji.

"Just getting ready for my big party tonight."

"Sounds awesome." Said Kensuke.

"Oh it will be. You guys coming?"

"Don't know. What do guys reckon?" Said Shinji.

"Mmm yeah we'll come." Said Touji and Kensuke.

"Yeah me too."

"Cool. Can't wait to see you there. C'ya." And he walked off to his green, convertible sports car. That was a brand new Mercedes with interior leather.

"C'ya." Said the 3 stooges. When the three were left alone they were quiet for a moment until all of them just looked at each other & cracked up laughing.

"Ha I won the 4,000 yen bet! I told you guys he would want us there so that "The sweetest girls" would come and make us miserable. Now pay up chumps." Said Kensuke. Then Shinji and Touji both cursed under their breath as they reached into their pockets and handed the money to Kensuke.

"So we better get ready. Come on you lazy asses. Get up." Said Touji.

"Alright, alright we're getting up god damn it. Sometimes Touji you can be a real fucking pain in the ass!" Said Shinji.

"Shinji that sounded pretty wrong." Said Kensuke.

"Definitely." Said Touji.

"Sorry. Anyway let's go. Touji we're staying at your place tonight because we stayed at Kensuke's the last time and we stayed at my place before."

"Agreed. My sister is having some friends staying over as well so we better not disturb them."

"Fine with me." Said Kensuke.

"Me too. I'm glad your sister is happy now after..."

"Look Shinji," Touji stopped dead in his tracks. He had given this lecture to Shinji so many times he had lost count but today, he was determined to finally get it into that stubborn skull of Shinji's. "It's all ancinet history, we really ought to let it go. I mean you let everything else go with your parents but you won't forgive yourself.For the millionth time Shinji, you've been forgiven by both me and sis."

"I know. But father was a dickhead. And mother, she loved me even though she's inside the Unit 01 but I just feel ashamed of that FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! He tried to kill you and I'll NEVER forgive him for that."

"I know you'll never forgive him for that but I prefer it if you forgive yourself. You're our friend Shinji, no matter what has happened in the past!" Touji said, grabbing both Kensuke's & Shinji's shoulders to pull them altogether.

"Fine Iif we're gonna get all fucking sentimental, then that goes for me too man." Said Kensuke.

"Thanks guys. Can you let go now Shinji? This is making me really uncomfortable."

"Me too." Said Touji.

"Me three." Said Kensuke and then all let go & separated. A moment silence came over again but this time the boys just smiled and walked off to Shinji's car. It was a blue automatic convertible kompressor Mercedes. There were four seats (the back was very roomy), 8 CD stacker and leather interior.

Shinji was given the car for his 16th birthday by Misato (actually she bought it on NERV's bank account because she couldn't afford it.) Touji sat in the passenger seat & Kensuke at the back while Shinji was in the drivers seat getting the roof off, then drove off first to Kensuke's place to get clothes, then Touji's and finally Shinji's.

"Hey. Where's the red devil?" Asked Touji as the boys walked into Shinji's apartment.

"I heard that."

"Uh oh."

"Well if it isn't the Three stooges." Said Rei as she, Hikari and Asuka walked up to the boys.

"And isn't it the sweetest girls." Said Kensuke.

"What are you three doing here morons? Shouldn't you be going to one of you stooges place?" Asked Hikari.

"For your information Hikari we are going to Megumi's party." Said Shinji.

"You gotta be kidding me." Rei said in disbelief.

"Nope. Megumi wanted us to come. So we thought we'd just do that." Said Touji.

"Well I hope you're happy, dummkopfs. You've ruined our night." Said Asuka.

"Ah then we've achieved our goal." Said Kensuke. After hearing this Asuka got pissed and walked off, the girls followed her. The guys started laughing and high 5'd each other, but knew they had to get ready but waited an hour cause the girls were taking twenty minutes each to use the bathroom and still weren't in their clothes, afterwards the boys had their showers and did get dressed.

Shinji wore baggy jeans with an white shirt that was unbottoned revealing a red undershirt with white Nike sneakers & a neck chain. Kensuke had green shorts past his knees and a olive green shirt and brown sneakers. Touji a black sleeveless shirt showing off his muscular arms, grey cargo pants and black sneakers.

All the guys were about to leave to the liquor store to get a keg of beer, then to the party until Rei & Hikari came out of Asuka's room. Rei was wearing a white halter top, ripped jeans, she had red lip gloss and lavender eyeshadow, and 7cm white opened high heels.

Hikari had her hair put up into a high ponytail, hot pink spaghetti top revealing her waist matching with a white mini skirt, cotton candy eyeshadow & lip gloss, and white 10cm high platforms which was strapped to her ankles. The Touji and Kensuke's jaws just dropped to the floor & just stared while drool escaped their mouths. The girls noticed this & smirked.

"Why don't you take a picture? It last longer." Said Rei.

"Yeah that way we don't have to look at you guys staring at our breasts." Said Hikari. (OUCH!) After that comment Kensuke & Touji just into a shade of crimson. While Shinji would've tried to defend them if he wasn't laughing so hard. Also for the fact he was curious were Asuka was.

"Hey where's your group leader?" He asked.

"She's still getting ready and believe me when you Three stooges see her, you'll be devastated on how she looks." Said Rei.

"Yes, gentlemen get ready to be horrified." Said Touji.

"TOUJI YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Said Hikari.

"Let's be nice to them Hikari. After all they are the male species. Meaning they're friggin' morons." Said Asuka as she walked out of her room. The boys were all horrified when they saw her. Not because she looked scary, but because when they saw her they all realised they always so rude to something so beautiful.

She was wearing a beautiful halter, red silk dress. It actually looked like her creme sun dress if only it was just passed her knees, didn't have the bows & had bell bottom effect. The dress showed her whole back but there was strips of ribbon making a criss-cross pattern. She had 3 inch high heels, a red scarf that covered her neck and draped at the back & finally on the left side of her head she had hibiscus in her hair. Asuka also decided to put on make up which was a cherry red lip gloss & eyeshadow. Asuka looked perfect.

"I guess that's how it'll ever be. I mean these guys aren't sexually attractive to you right now. Now are you, boys?" Asked Rei making it was obvious she wanted to humiliate them & never make them forget this.

"Uhhhhhhh." Said Kesuke & Touji with a huge sweatdrop.

"Morons. And you Shinji?" Asked Asuka.

"I think you look great for the 'Great Asuka Langley Sorhyu.'" Said Shinji.

Asuka for some reason laughed at this, it surprised everyone & herself. But decided to give a playful comment by saying "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself for the 'Invincible Shinji.'"

"Why thank you Asuka."

"Your welcome."

"Well the guys and I better go off to the party then. C'ya there."

"See you there Third child." Then the Three stooges went out.

For the girls' transport they went in Hikari's car. It was a yellow convertible beetle. The car was about five years old but it was still good (of course most cars are still good after five years but this car is second hand and it looked younger than it was by three years. I know it probably sounds stupid. Give me a break here.) It had both orange fuzzy dice, orange seat covers and yellow seat belt covers (not fuzzy though) that had little stars, moons and suns on them. Asuka and Rei thought that the car looked really cool. The girls hopped in while Hikari took the roof off and while Rei sat at the front looking for a CD to play on the car's stereo.

"Well ladies tonight even though those annoying Three stooges will be there let's all enjoy the party, have some fun & piss off the stuck up popular bitches letting them know that we are not sluts to get hot guys. Ok?" Said Asuka as Hikari got in the car.

Hikari and Rei both looked at each other, smiled, nodded and said "Agreed."

"Ok then. Let's go." Hikari turned on the car and started driving while Rei finally chose a CD and put it in. It was the Black eyed peas' 'Elephunk.' Rei put on the song '_Let's get it started' _which got the girls to start singing all the way to the party.

Meanwhile at the liquor store where the Three stooges were...

"Damn it that was fucking humiliating!" Said Touji while walking through the store.

"Totally. "The sweetest girls" will never let us live it down. Why didn't you try to defend us Shinji?" Asked Kensuke.

"I did but... oh come on it was so **FUCKING HILARIOUS** to watch that."

"Thanks a lot. And what's this shit about you complimenting Asuka?" Asked Touji.

"Well I decided it would be funny to see her reaction but she definitely surprised me with her giving me a compliment."

"Bull shit! There's another reason you're not telling us!" Said Kensuke.

"Yeah fess up Shinji." Said Touji.

"No."

"Tell me." Said Touji.

"Oh no. Not this again. So: NO!"

"Tell me." Said Kensuke.

"No."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me oh forget this." Said Kensuke.

"But we will find out why... one day." Said Touji.

"Yes. One day. How about I tell you tonight."

"Yes." Said Kensuke.

"And we're not going to make you forget it." Said Touji.

"Alright, alright, you won't make me forget to tell you." Actually Shinji decided to tell them tonight because at that time they'll be too drunk to remember in the morning. They got the keg of beer & got into the car to drive to the party.

Meanwhile with "The sweetest girls"...

Hikari had just drove up on Megumi's driveway and all the girls gasped at the size of the house. It was a Tuscan style with the colours of orange & blue, was three storeys (hey it's my fanfic so I can have the house as tall as I want.) Had a garden facing the ocean with a huge swimming pool, palm trees and sun chairs. The ocean was beautiful with a clear aqua colour and golden sand.

The night was beautiful as well, the atmosphere was warm with a gentle wind. No clouds, diamond stars but it was only sunset. So you could still see the sun, but it was on the horizons. So you could see the water turn golden.

"It's beautiful tonight." Said Asuka.

"It is." Said Hikari.

"If I was here when I was fourteen even I would be breath taken by this view. I'm really glad you helped me Asuka and Hikari." Said Rei.

"Well I'm glad we were there for you. I don't ever regret helping you Rei, only not helping you any sooner," Asuka admitted.

"Thank you guys."

"No problem and never forget, we care for you." Said Hikari. The girls smiled and all formed a group hug, then got out of the car & walked inside.

Just when the girls walked in, the boys just pulled up. Touji picked up the keg because he was the strongest as Shinji knocked on the door. The door opened for the boys to see Megumi greeting them and showed them where to put the keg. He opened a door which lead to a room that was completely filled with kegs the same as the Three stooges.

"If no one opens your keg you can take yours home." Megumi said. In Shinji's, Touji's & Kensuke's mind the all thought the same thing: '_You gotta be fucking kidding me. We didn't need to bring one after all! Wish I knew that before we bought it.' _After Megumi said that he walked off to greet the other guests.

"Looks like we didn't to buy a keg after all." Said Kensuke.

"Oh well at least we can keep the keg for ourselves." Said Touji.

"Or we can give it to Misato as a Christmas gift. If you gave it to her, you would never have to give her a present again." Said Shinji. Touji & Kensuke both laughed at this, then they went to get beer, opened it and held it up.

"Cheers to us Three stooges for the night of our lives." Said Touji.

"Cheers." Said all three of them.

End of Chapter 2.

Water-star: This one took a bit longer to type because it seemed a bit difficult for me to have what everyone will people wear and their cars. And if anyone has seen 'Teen wolf', you would know that the keg sequence was from it. I've never seen the film though. Finally this chapter is over so now we can find out what happened between Asuka & Shinji at our last party while Misato was away.

Asuka: Fuck! Alright I'll tell you what happened, well it all started when we played spin the bottle.

Water-star: We played spin the bottle! I don't remember that!

Everyone except Asuka and Shinji: Nope. Not me, you?

Asuka: Wouldn't surprised me, you guys were on a higher level than Misato's drunk stage by 9:30. Shinji & I were the only ones sober. So you guys don't remember anything at all?

Everyone else shakes their heads.

Hikari: All I remember was that I had a huge hang over later.

Everyone agrees.

Asuka: Wow! You mean you don't remember making out with Hikari & Rei at the same time, Touji?

Touji: I did that! I should be nicknamed Blue Stud.

Rei: Please tell me I didn't kiss Hikari.

Shinji & Asuka both have a sweat drop: Ahhhhhhh...

Water-star with a sweat drop: Uh oh this looks like there's going to be a disaster. I'm ending this Author's Note now so please R&R if you liked this and see you readers later.

Hikari: **ARGH!**


	3. Forming a friendship

Water-star: Annnnnd we're back live on , where you viewers at home get to read my fanfiction of love, passion, romance and so on and so on. I really don't care.

Shinji: Ah, maybe we should get this fanfiction starting now.

Kensuke: Yeah, this is tragic to watch Hikari & Rei.

Water-star: Oh yes. Hikari and Rei are now questioning their sexuality.

Rei: SHUT UP!!!

Hikari is crying and being held by Asuka: I'M A FRIGGIN LESBIAN!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'M SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO TOUJI BUT HE GOES AND HAS A THREESOME WITH REI & I!!!

Touji: Yeah I'm the man.

Asuka: You're such a FUCKING PERVERT.

Pen Pen: WARK!

Water-star: Pen Pen! Thank god you're here, Hikari needs you to comfort her.

Pen Pen: WARK WAK! (Why should I have to do it?)

Water-star: Because if you don't, I will have you neutered.

Pen Pen: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!

Touji: NO! Leave his manhood alone.

Kensuke: Don't decrease his chances of becoming a father.

Shinji: Damn girl, that's mean.

Water-star: It won't happen if Pen Pen obeys my command.

Pen Pen: WARK WAK WAAK WAK WAAAAAK (Alright I'll do it but don't get rid of little Pen Pen.)

Walks over to Hikari, she stops crying & then hugs him.

Water-star: Well that defineltly cheered up Hikari so let's go onto the fanfic. Please enjoy.

Kensuke: Hey Water-star when did you learn to speak penguin?

Water-star: I spoke penguin? OH YEAH I DID! Well I would have to be this the author of this fanfic.

Touji: Are we forgeting something?

Water-star: Huh? Oh yeah, the disclaimer! It's your turn Kensuke.

Kensuke: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww, alright. Water-star does not own Evangelion and instead Gainax owns us.

Water-star: Except me.

Pen Pen:WAAAAAAAK! (I want a raise.)

Chapter 3: Forming a friendship.

"HIC. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo wasted." Said Touji.

"Not as much as me." Said Kensuke.

"Ugh. That's disgusting you two." Said Shinj. Touji & Kensuke were going under the wonderful stages of being drunk, too bad for them they were going to have to pay in the morning. Shinji though wasn't drunk at all because he only had 2 cans of beers. While Touji & Kensuke, well let's say they were up Misato's level & did know why Shinji was always so nice to Asuka. It was 10 o'clock and most people were drunk except Megumi, Shinji, Asuka and a few other people. While Rei and Hikari were so pissed it was really funny to watch. The people who weren't drunk were dancing and enjoying themselves, Asuka seemed fine until Megumi got up on his stage and spoke.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen for those who want to dance to this song, well come on down." Then the song started playing.

"Hikari. Wanna dance?" Asked Touji.

"I don't see why not." And giggled her head off.

"You wanna do the same thing Rei?" Asked Kensuke.

"Well I don't wanna be an outsider."

Shinji laughed at the fact that when they were sober they would despise each other. But here when they're drunk they actually acted like couples. 'Maybe I should get them drunk more often.' He then turned over to see Asuka who looked upset & fragile while listening to this song. He then began to listen as he watched Megumi offering his hand to Asuka who simply thanked him for the offer but politely declined and ran off. Shinji ran after her before looking at the annoyed Megumi.

'Fuck. I planned this whole party just so that I can fuck her. Oh well, it's not over yet.'

"Asuka? Asuka! Where are you?" Shinji asked but his question was already answered. She was on the verandah looking at the view and was crying. Shinji walked beside her and decided to talk to her.

"Asuka why are you crying?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I care."

"I'm just tired that's all and listening to this song just made me think."

"Asuka. Would like to take this dance with me?"

"You know I would never dance with a stooge."

"Oh."

"But I'd dance with a friend." Shinji then smiled and took Asuka's hand to begin dancing with her. He felt like this was the best thing ever to happen to him. Shinji then realised why Asuka was crying when she heard this song. It was an old song from the year 2004 by a band called Maroon 5. But Shinji didn't care, he just closed his eyes, embraced the moment and kept dancing with Asuka until the song ended.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Try so hard to say goodbye  
_

When the song ended, the 2 teenagers let go of each other to look into their partners eyes. Asuka could see a handsome young man with strength, kindness & bravery. While Shinji could see a beautiful young woman with fear of lonliness, confusion & sadness. He then saw her eyes widen when she realised what she was doing with her enemy.

"I'm...I'm...I've gotta go." She said and ran off so fast that Shinji couldn't catch her. He yelled out her name but knew he should leave her alone.

'Why Asuka? Why? Why are you always afraid of the chance you and me?' He thought.

Meanwhile with Asuka.....

"Hikari I wanna go now." Said Asuka when she tapped Hikari's shoulder while still dancing with Touji.

"Awww do we have to? I mean the night has only just begun."

"Hikari it's 10:10. I think the party is pretty much over now & I think many other people feel that way as well."

"Awww, alright then. C'ya Touji." Hikari said and then kissed Touji, who seemed to like that idea & then the 2 started pashing really badly. They definetly would've reached 2nd base tonight if Asuka wasn't there, who was dragging Hikari away & began looking for Rei. Who she found talking to Kensuke & it seemed to Asuka that those 2 were really hitting it off.

"Come on Rei, it's time to go." Said Asuka.

"Awww do we have to? I mean the night has only just begun."

"That's what I said."

"Come on Rei, I really wanna go home."

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Rei.

"No. But I'm not going to stay at Hikari's tonight."

"Why not?" Asked Hikari.

"I just don't feel very well and I want to sleep in my own bed, if that's ok with you?"

"No. That's fine, I mean if you're not feeling well you should go home."

"Thanks. But let me drive you two home & I'll keep the car for tonight and return it to you tomorrow."

"Ok. But don't damage it, I'm not insuared."

"I won't. But if you drove tonight though, you would need a new car."

"Whatever let's go. Bye Kensuke." Said Rei.

"Bye Rei." He said.

Meanwhile with Shinji.....

Shinji decided there was no point of staying and went to find his other sidekicks. When he found them he told them it was probably time for them to go, Touji and Kensuke both agreed. But Shinji didn't want to stay at Touji's cause of what happened tonight & decided to drop them off because he knew they were in no condition to drive a expensive car. When he dropped them off, he made sure they didn't wake Touji's sister and her friends.

Shinji then drove home to see Hikari's car there 'That's odd. I'll ask Asuka in the morning. Hmm she's been acting unsual lately. The email, the laugh & compliment, her tears and that dance...' Shinji kept thinking about all of this as he went upstairs to his home. He could see Misato was out 'Probably staying at Hyuga's for tonight.' And Pen Pen was asleep in his refridgerator and the door to Asuka's room was closed. Not wanting to bother her, Shinji went to his room to get ready for bed.

He was in his light blue boxer shorts when heard the door to Asuka's room open. Shinji peeked out from his door to see what she was wearing. Just a pair of jeans, the make up was off, white sneakers with gold stripes, a red hooded jacket that was a zip up and it had 2 white stripes on each sleeve & to Shinji's disbelief she was wearing her headset.

She then opened the front door and walked out, leaving the door closed. Shinji both curious and concerned for her safety, quickly got changed as fast as he could. He put on his jeans again, black sneakers & blue hooded jumper. And then ran after Asuka. He followed as quickly & quietly as he could, and followed her for 45 minutes.

Which lead him to a park. The cherry blossom's were in bloom (AN: I don't know when it's spring there, so let's pretend.) A brick path, soft green grass and a huge lake. Then Shinji saw a bench where the woman he loved was sitting.

Shinji didn't know what he should do. What was he supposed to say? That he followed her? 'Well it's now or never' He thought, so he walked up to her and Asuka eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are doing here?!" She asked.

"I don't know. I heard you leaving so I knew you were awake. Giving me the chance to talk to you about tonight." He said.

"Please, why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I care for you."

"I don't want you to care."

"Well too bad. I care for you and I always will. So, can I sit down?"

"Sure. Help yourself." Shinji then sat down, Asuka wasn't watching. She was looking at the lake & how spectacular it was at night.

"Shinji why do you care?"

"Because that's me. Asuka, I've known you for for 4 years. We're eva pilots, we're flatmates & we're too much alike."

"You think?"

"Definetly."

"Hmm. It's hard to believe. You are the longest guy I've known. Except for your other sidekicks."

"And you're the longest girl I've ever known. Besides from your partners in crime."

Asuka laughed at this once again to Shinji's compliment, but began to cry silently so that Shinji couldn't hear. But he could sense her sadness & turned to face her, to wipe her tears.

"Shinji. Why?"

"Because your my friend and I care."

"How can you. Why do you? I mean how can you want to me be your friend? I AM A FUCKING BITCH! GOD DAMNIT I TREAT PEOPLE LIKE SHIT! I BREAK YOUNG MEN'S HEARTS FOR THE FUN OF IT! THAT'S SICK! LOVE IS A... LOVE IS A... it's a beautiful gift. And I use it as a toy, then break it, then throw it away. As if it meant nothing. Love isn't meant to be like that. It's the jewel on the ring of life. All I want is to be wrong for once. I hurt everyone. I just want to end it all. It'd be better for everyone if I just go. Like anyone would miss the "Red Devil" anyway. I don't deserve to live in this world."

"Asuka don't you dare ever say that again. People would miss you. People care for you and you know it. Misato, Pen Pen, Hikari, Rei, Hyuga, Maya, Aoba, Ritsko, Commander Fuuyutski, even Touji & Kensuke! And most of all Asuka, me. Don't ever forget that. I've always respected you, in fact I wanted to be you. But the most painful thing you've said tonight is that you don't believe you deserve to live in this world. And that stabbed me in the heart, that really hurt me, Asuka. You deserve it as much as everyone else. You are one of the saviours of humanity and that makes you special. And I just want you to know that."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Shinji, I'm gonna turn over a new leaf. Starting by saying, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me so we can be friends."

"Asuka Langley Sorhyu. I forgive you and from this day on we will be friends."

"Thank you."

"The same goes here." Asuka then placed her head on Shinji's shoulder which made him give her a warm smile, then the 2 just looked at the spectacular view. Shinji didn't realise until after 10 minutes that Asuka had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he managed to get her on his back and walked all the way home with her sleeping. He then put Asuka on her bed & covered her with a blanket. Suddenly Shinji did something that he wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her on the forehead. And he then walked out. 'I guess I have been given a chance after all.' As his final thought before he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3.

Water-star: Finally finished. That was a really sweet chapter. And Touji & Hikari got some action.

Hikari:YAY!

Asuka: I don't know what you see in him.

Water-star: And I don't know what you see in Shinji. Oh wait I do, he's hot! Well he is for an anime character.

Shinji: Why thank you child. I'm glad to see people appreciate my body & most of all my hair.

Kensuke: Yeah, that's some mighty fine hair you've got there Shinji.

Touji: Oh definetly.

Rei: Yes. I agree.

Pen Pen: WAAARRRK! (I'm maybe only a penguin, but even I know when I see beautiful hair.

Hikari: Me too.

Water-star: I've gotta admit you do have a point there, Shinji. Asuka?

Asuka: Alright, alright I admit he has a hot body! And he has beautiful hair.

Shinji: You too, Asuka.

Asuka: Oooh that's sooo sweet! No wonder you got making out with you.

Water-star: OH YEAH! I completly forgot about the story at the party. But not tonight, tell us the rest another day.

Asuka: I will when you write the next chapter.

Water-star: Ok. Better get started then. But as soon as I read some other fanfiction from other authors. And don't forget: Please R&R if you liked it. Oh and by the way, thank you to the 2 people who have reviewed. And don't forget it's only you that can help me improve to write this fanfic. C'ya later readers.

Everyone: C'ya.


	4. Longer than they thought

Water-Star: Hi and welcome back to my fanfiction of how life would've been after evangelion.

Shinji: Water-Star, that fucking sucks. Quit writing this lame ass fanfiction. No one wants to read it.

Water-Star: No fucking way! I'm not quitting just because those people like: Jonh117 want to kill me and for your information Jonh 117. And ok, I admit it's been pretty much crappy so far but I don't care if you think it's crappy because if you don't like it then don't read it. It's not my problem if people don't like what I write but I will take suggestions of what is needed. AND FOR YOU, EVANGELION CHARACTERS IS THERE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SAY WHILE WE'RE CRITICISING EACH OTHER!

Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke & Pen Pen: Nope, no, no, not at all/wakkkkkk waaaaaaaaaak wakwa wakwak.

Water-Star: I hope not.

Kensuke whispering to Touji: Look's like it's that time of the month for her.

Touji: Yeah chicks are always like that when it comes.

Touji, Kensuke, Shinji and Pen Pen laugh out loud making the girls look at them and get pissed.

Asuka: And guys are always dickheads but it's permanent.

All the girls: Ohhhhhhhh. LOL.

Water-Star: OUCH! BIG TIME! Oh well time to go to the next chapter, I also added a bit that will shock you. Probably not, it's not true but it could've happened though. So if you guys don't want to read it then please don't read it because I know you guys will probably complain about it. Also, whose turn is it to say the disclaimer this time? Because I said it during the first chapter.

Shinji: Second.

Kensuke: Third.

Water-Star: Ok then there's only one way to solve it, straws.

Everyone except Water-Star, Shinji and Kensuke draw straws: Asuka gets the shortest.

Water-Star: Ok Asuka it's your turn.

Asuka: Sigh Fine, Water-Star does NOT own Evangelion and she also doesn't own "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 but she made that clear during the 3rd chapter. And WARNING: Characters of this fanfic maybe VMOOC.

Water-Star: See why can't the rest of you say the disclaimer like that without complaining?

Others: Quiet and lowering their heads because they're ashamed.

Water-Star: Alright, let's start the chapter. Also I apologise to everyone else if I have offended you. Sorry! And another message to Jonh 117: I will always keep that Shinji & Asuka passion!

Chapter 4: Longer than they thought

Asuka opened her eyes that morning and sat up wondering what the hell happened last night seeing's though she couldn't remember a single thing, except was she was dancing with a tall handsome man and becoming friends with him later in a park. Asuka silently cursed herself for being irresponsible last night & drinking underage but was making up for it now because she had a irritating headache but was deeply confused of why. She only had 3 cups of alcohol but she knew that her & alcohol didn't mix.

When she stepped off her bed she also noticed something else, she was wearing her clothes from last night. Confused, she looked at herself in the mirror for a minute but then decided she couldn't be bothered worrying about it so she took fresh clothes out of the closet and changed. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she braced herself for another day and then walked out.

"Morning Ikari." Said Asuka as she sat down at the table, she then rubbing her head. But still managed to see what Shinji was wearing. Jeans and ocean blue coloured top, even though Asuka always hated to admit it, she always thought he was hot and couldn't blame the other girls at school for flirting with him. Shinji was quite muscular because he was apart of the school's basketball & running team. His hair was messy and raffled but it had a few spikes.

"Morning Asuka. Did you sleep well?" He said as he put 1 plate of bacon, eggs & toast in front of Asuka and another in front of himself.

"That was the worse sleep I've EVER had in my life. Even when I had to sleep on the floor with you when we were 14, I had better sleep."

Shinji chuckled at this while holding his cup of coffee up to his chin. He loved having these peaceful moments with Asuka and now after what happened last night he would be able to have more moments with Asuka. "Yeah I have to agree on that even though you'd talk to yourself in your sleep."

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Ha! You so do."

"Alright then, what did I talk about?"

"Your mother."

"Oh." Asuka silenced her self for minute and then spoke again "Really?"

That's when Shinji saw her saphire like eyes shine, and he knew that Asuka had something happen to her that he didn't know about but he couldn't bear to see the love of his life sad so he quickly changed the subject.

"Megumi's party was pretty wild last night ha?"

"Yeah it was so wild I can't remember anything."

"Nothing?"

"Yep. Everything is a blur to me."

"Oh, I see." He did his best to hide his disapointment but Asuka could see it and then she suddenly remembered everything that happened. She had opened herself to him and formed a friendship with him. Asuka felt horrible that Shinji was hoping for a friendship between them but she was afraid of what it would do to the reputation she was forced to have a to live up to, one that Asuka loathed with the white-hot intensity of 1,000 quasars: the school slut.

Yes. Hikari, Rei & Asuka were claimed by the school as sluts because they also dated so many different boys (it was mostly the girls that called them that.) But the 3 girls stood tall and just held their heads up high because Asuka, Rei & Hikari had absolutely refused to give those girls the satisfaction of knowing they had wounded their pride. So ever since yr10 Asuka, Rei & Hikari had suffered from the girls' cruelest rumours, the boys who ever dated those girls claimed to have had a 1 night stand with them. But Shinji, Touji & Kensuke knew though that the girls were still virgins but they said nothing of it.

Asuka knew she couldn't be friends with Shinji, she didn't want him to suffer because of her and her reputation. No, he was too good for that and deserved better. But she didn't care anymore, those girls could think whatever the hell they wanted because they were just jealous and she was going to make a difference.

"Well I do remember one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I was dancing with the hottest guy I'd ever met." Shinji smiled at that and looked at her. For the rest of the weekend the 2 young adults did nothing but hang out, see a few movies and had fun. On Sunday night Shinji & Asuka were preparing to make dinner when Misato came in.

"I'm home!" She said. She had been so busy with looking for a job she didn't get to home much but now she finally found a new job as Shinji's & Asuka's school teacher and was starting on Monday. Shinji kinda freaked out when she first told him but relaxed after a while.

"Hey Misato." Said both Shinji & Asuka.

'After 4 years they're still synchronised.' But Misato also noticed something else, that Shinji & Asuka were

co-operating while making dinner and NO FIGHTS! 'Oh god! 3rd Impact is coming!' She thought again.

"Ok. What did you do this time?"

"What? We haven't done anything." Said Asuka.

"Yeah right. The day I see you two co-operating while making dinner and NO FIGHTS, is the day that 3rd Impact is coming."

"Thanks for being really supportive Misato." Said Shinji.

"I'm just kidding. Anyway I you don't but I invited a few friends. Come in guys." And then Ritsko, Maya, Aoba, Hyuga & Commander Fuyutski came in. The all looked pretty much the same as they did 4yrs except for one thing: they were all happy. This kinda irritated Shinji & Asuka the fact they didn't have a warning about this because that meant they had to cook for 8 people (excluding Pen Pen because he was already given dinner) but other than that they were delighted.

Shinji & Asuka made terryaki chicken with rice with the help of Maya & Ritsko (and the declined helped of Misato) they then set it down on the table. Asuka on Shinji's left, he sat next to Misato, she sat next to Hyuga, he sat next to Ritsko, she sat to Maya, she sat next to Aoba and he sat next to Commander Fuyutski. (I'm sorry it sounds so stupid but it is amusing!)

"So Commander Fuyutski, how have you been doing lately at the university?" Asked Asuka.

"Please Asuka, you know I'm not Commander anymore. You can call me Kouzou now."

"Ah, ok then."

"But things at the university have been just fine. And I have prepared the papers for your enrolment but I won't have them just yet."

"Thank you Co-Kouzo."

"You're welcome, Asuka. I've also prepared Shinji's and will come at the same time as Asuka's."

"That's great! Thanks Kouzo." Said Shinji. He was now comfortable being around with everyone who used to work Nerv and had developed a father-son bond with Kouzo.

"Your welcome, Shinji. Your mother would've been so proud of you. She was truly a wonderful person and I would've done anything for her. I just wish she was here."

"I do too."

"I wish I could've met her." Said Asuka. (AN:This is the shocking bit.)

"But Asuka, you did."

"What!"

"You probably can't remember this but your mother knew Yui when they were working on the evas. They were really close friends and knew each other since university. When Yui died, your mother grieved over her lost but knew it had to happen."

"What do you mean, 'had to happen'?"

"Asuka, you're young and you don't need to know the real purpose to eva. Anyway when you two met, it wasn't your first time. Your mothers introduce you to each other, a week before Yui died. I have a picture of them, here." He then got 2 pictures from his wallet and gave them to Asuka, so that she & Shinji could look at it.

The 1st picture was of when Yui & Kyouku were in university, and the 2nd was of them with the 3yr old Shinji & Asuka. Asuka felt like she could cry for 2 reasons:

1. She was happy to see her mother's face again.

And 2: The 2 women looked so happy and they didn't know the fate that was ahead of them.

Shinji was too, happy to see what his mother looked liked but was saddened to see Asuka's mother because he didn't know how she was or what happened to her.

"They both look so happy." Said Misato.

"And they were both very beautiful. You two look exactly like them." Said Ritsko.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'm actually seeing the 2 creators of Unit 01 & 02!" Said Maya.

"Amazing!" Said Hyuga.

"You're telling me." Said Aoba.

"They both were incredible and still I miss them." Said Kouzo.

"I'm sure they were. But it's all the past now and we should really let it go." This surprised Shinji that Asuka had said this but was sure that he heard it from Misato once and though she must of wanted to change the subject.

"So how have you been doing at the club?" He asked Maya.

"Really great. Aoba is a big hit there with his guitar solos. He & I were thinking of having a karaoke night there. But it's all up to the manager: What do you think Ritsko? Could we have a karaoke night? Pleaseeee?"

"Fine, but as long I have nothing to do with it." Ritsko, Maya, Aoba & Hyuga had all opened a bar & resturant combined, and was on Tokyo 3's toplist of resturants & bars. It had been opened for 2 years and Ritsko was the manager, Maya incharge of things like cooking, lighting & a waitress, Hyuga was the barman (making sure Misato didn't get too drunk) and Aoba did the entertainment & a waiter.

"Yes!" Said Aoba. So you see everyone was happy with their lives than they have ever been 4 years ago. Shinji was happy with his life but he needed only one more thing to make it perfect: Asuka's heart. And to do that he needed to help her because he could see a scared little girl that only needed to be loved.

The rest of the evening was quiet and the group just talked about nothing in particular but it still felt homey to everyone. Hyuga & Aoba did the dishes while everyone had a drink (which pissed them off.) When everyone went Asuka decided to go to bed while Shinji stayed up a bit more with Misato.

"So did you tell her at that wild party?" Misato questioned Shinji.

"No and how do you know about that party?"

"Oh, I have my sources!"

"Let me guess: It was Touji this time."

"You got it!"

"Figures."

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

"There hasn't been 'the right' moment yet."

"You're gonna have to tell her soon or you're gonna lose her. A beautiful girl plus public highschool filled with hormone driven boys, you tell me the results."

"I already know the answer to that. And there already is a boy named Megumi and he's been after Asuka since he got here. He nearly did at his party but because Asuka was with me, he didn't get her. Yet."

"Megumi, ha? Well I'll be looking forward to seeing this boy tomorrow in class."

"Well just don't embarrase me or Asuka tomorrow. Ok?"

"Aw you're no fun."

"I am but you don't get to see it."

"Meanie."

Monday...

"Hey Shinji!" Said Kensuke.

"Yo man what's up?" Asked Touji.

"Nothing, in particular. You?"

"Just getting a hangover the next day. You, Kensuke?"

"Same."

"Well I'm bracing myself for our new teacher."

"MISATO! WOO! YES!" Kensuke & Touji said.

"I see you two are STILL drooling over our beloved purple head." Asuka said when she walked next to Shinji, putting her hand on her left hip. Rei & Hikari were also with her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beloved red head devil." Said Touji.

"Shut up."

"Well what are you doing over here anyway?"

"If you HAVE to know I wanted to talk to Shinji."

"So you can suck the life out of him."

"For your information, Shinji & I have become friends."

"WHAT!" The group said except for Shinji & Asuka.

"You betrayed us, Shinji! How could you!" Said Kensuke.

"Look Asuka & I are sick of fighting all the time so we agreed that we want to become friends."

"Ultimate betrayal!" Said Touji.

"You're such a hypocrite! You were making out with Hikari at Megumi's party! And you two would've definatley reached 3rd base if I hadn't pryed Hikari off of you."

"Yeah right. Like I wanna kiss a girl whose a slut." And that was the borderline.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE DO YOU? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC AND LIKE ANY GIRL WOULD BE THAT DESPERATE ENOUGH TO LIKE YOU!" And Hikari ran out of class with tears coming down her face.

"Oh my god. What have I done?"

"I'll tell you what you've done. You just made Hikari feel like shit. I hope you're proud with yourself, dumkopf."

"Asshole." Rei finally said.

"I've gotta go find her!" And then Touji ran off looking for Hikari.

He looked for her for half an hour until he finally found her on top of the building, looking at the view infront of her. He could see that she had been crying and that only made him feel more guilty but was determined to fix this. So he walked beside her and she just ignored him.

"Look Hikari what I said, I had no right to. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it. I bet everyone wants to say that straight at my face: I'm the school slut. Along with her faithful whore friends 'Trampy Asuka and White trash Rei.' (AN: I don't consider them that. So sorry if I offended Asuka, Rei & Hikari fans.) I'm sure everyone thinks that and wants to say that but are afraid they won't be able to get their favors done by the end of the week."

"HIKARI THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"I'M SURE THAT IS! LOOK YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE NICE, I KNOW EVERYONE THINKS I'M A SLUT! AND I CAN'T HELP IT!" She let go of the railing and walked over to the door to go downstairs but Touji grabbed her hand and turned her around. They looked into each other's eyes and she could only see compassion & concern in his. He saw sadness & loneliness in hers.

"You're not the school slut. You're still a virgin." He said gently making Hikari's eyes widen.

"You knew? How?"

"Yes I knew you would never and I hoped you still were, because I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes Hikari, since yr10 when everyone started rumours about you. I couldn't take them and that's when I realised I loved you."

"I never thought you did, so I dated other guys to get you out of my head but I couldn't because I'm so in love with you that it hurts."

"Well don't worry Hikari, because I'm gonna take care of you now and I want let any of those bitchy girls hurt you ever again. I promise." And then they kissed. It felt like forever for them but it was only 2 minutes.

"I really don't feel like going to class now." She said.

"I don't either. Let's get outta here." He said and gave a wink.

"I always thought you loved Misato."

"No. Don't get me wrong I love her but only in a family way. Actually she was a distraction so I didn't have to always feel so depressed that you weren't my girl."

"Well I am now. Lets go to a ramen place and get lunch."

"Then I insist on paying."

"So there is such thing as a free lunch."

"Well I thought you could kinda repay me later."

"I knew there would be a catch." And the new couple laughed together as they got out of their school.

End of Chapter 4.

Water-Star: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally done it! Sorry to all the people who have been waiting for nearly 5 months for the next chapter! Sorry! But I hope no one thinks that I've forgotten this but I just been having a writers block and I haven't been in the "Evangelion" mood but I got inspiration from my reviewers especially Asuka-Freak, Lilkyo, xAFChickax, randomfreak-11189 and I'm not sure about NPH. And yes even the ones who have insulted me I'd like to thank because now you have given me the determination to finish this fanfiction to spite you. HA!

Touji: So Hikari & I are now together?

Water-Star: Yep.

Touji: WOO! Come on Hikari let's get out of here.

Water-Star: OH NO! NOT UNTIL ASUKA TELLS US WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY LIKE SHE PROMISED LAST CHAPTER.

Asuka: Schiese. Ok. so we were all playing spin the bottle. Anyway Water-Star was paired off with Kensuke and they gave a new definition to french kissing.

Water-Star: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Asuka: Anyway then we already now about "3's company," so Shinji & were then stuck and then we started REALLY, REALLY making out on the couch.

Water-Star: Great now I can't sit on it again. And for readers at home who don't now where we are at the present moment, we are all in my room. I really don't want to explain what it looks like but it has the essential things: A tv, PS2, bathroom, things everyone has to keep themselves sane from boredom, a bed, a phone, a small fridge and the most important thing of all, a computer.

Rei: I think everyone knows what a room consists of.

Water-Star: Yeah well, you're lacking most of those things.

Rei: Hmph, I would have those thing to if someone wrote that I was a billionaire.

Water-Star: Well it's not gonna happen. So, ner.

Rei: Bitch.

Water-Star: Hey I'm not a bitch, I'm THE bitch but that's Miss Bitch to you! Bitch tits.

Rei: Got to hell!

Water-Star: Make me!

Rei: Oh I will!

Water-Star: Ok do it AFTER Asuka finishes the story.

Rei: Agreed.

Asuka: Back to the story, well Shinji & I were about to go to 3rd base until we saw Touji, Rei & Hikari come out of Pen Pen's refridgerator all smoking and then you guys ran out grabbed Misato's car and crashed it into a ferrari.

Shinji: That son of a bitch wanted us to pay for it. But someone here had to kill him.

Water-Star: SHIT! Someone killed him! Who!

Shinji: Kensuke. We hid the body in the next door neighbour's garbage bin.

Kensuke: No shit? Oh well life's a bitch.

Asuka: And that's what happened at our last party. Little bit over the top.

Water-Star: Oh well we'll be fine as long as everyone in the group keeps quiet about this. Aw fuck! The reviewers! I know you reviewers at home won't tell the cops but I also know you guys are smart enough not to believe this. So to prove it to me, please R&R.

Hikari: BLACKMAIL! EMOTIONAL BLACKMAIL!

Water-Star: I know but it's all good. And don't worry reveiwers I'm working on the next chapter! Bye!

Everyone else: Bye!

Rei: Now I'm going to make you go to hell, Water-star!

Water-Star: Oh, yeah? Bring it on because I've got a chainsaw.

Rei: Well I have gun.

Water-Star: Fuck. But bring it on!

Shinji: Hey Kensuke, do you still have some popcorn left from the last fight?

Kensuke: Always do.

Touji: I'll get the drinks because I learnt my lesson from the last time.

Asuka: This will be interesting.

Hikari: Yeah, we should do this more often.

Pen Pen: Wk ak wwwak wa (Ah nothing's better than seeing 2 chicks fight. Oh, popcorn.)


	5. Stolen

Water-Star: DIE REI!

Rei: NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Shinji: Hey guys as much as we love watching you having your bitch fight, we have a fanfic to represent.

Water-Star: Oh yeah your right! We'll finish this for another day.

Rei: Fine.

Rei & Water-Star both through their weapons and they end up hitting Touji in the head.

Touji: OW! Why do these things always happen to me god?

Water-Star sits down in her chair again while talking to Touji and Rei sits in her chair and remains silent.

Water-Star: Oh stop you're whinging and grow some balls. Anyway welcome you viewers at home to my fanfiction of the teenagers living a life after eva, romance and how the teenagers should have their life as.

Shinji: Water-Star that sucked. Stop trying to be dramtic.

Water-Star: No way it's fun! But please give me a review and tell me what you want in it if you don't like how I'm writing it. You, the viewer at home and only you can give me a review to tell me your opinion on my fanfic.

Kensuke: Yes please give her a review. If you don't, I'll never get it on with Rei.

Rei: Oh please. I can do better then you!

Touji: OUCH man, you got rejected by Rei!

Asuka: Yeah right. Like that little bitch of a doll can get a man. Unlike me.

Water-Star: You're the one to talk. You can't even get into Kaji's pants!

Hikari: Hey it's not her fault. Misato knows how to please her man.

Shinji: ARGH! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MISATO'S SEX LIFE!

Touji: I do.

Kensuke: Me too.

Asuka: Perverts.

Rei: Hey I thought you wanted to get it on with me.

Kensuke: I can do better then that.

Shinji: HA HA! You got rejected, Rei!

Pen Pen: WARK WARK! (Serves you right for saying that to Kensuke anyway.)

Water-Star: Since when do you start caring for Kensuke's well-being, Pen Pen?

Pen Pen: WAAAK WAAAAAAARK! (Since Shinji feeds me and if Kensuke gets upset, Shinji will be too distracted cheering up his friend & too busy to feed me. SO KEEP SHINJI HAPPY!)

Touji: Alright. Jeez, take a chill pill.

Water-Star: Not when it involves food, same goes for you Touji.

Touji: Tousch'e.

Water-Star: And I swear to you viewers this is 'M' rated because it contains rape. Really disturbing and I'm the writer! So please don't read it if you don't like the sound of it. But trust me I'm just describing the emotional trauma, not the physical kind. Ok whose doing the disclaimer this time because Asuka, Kensuke, Shinji & I have already done it. Touji, Hikari, Rei or Pen Pen one of you have to do it.

Pen Pen: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk wwwwwwakk wakk wwakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (I can't do it. I don't even speak english!)

Rei: I can't because I have cough cough langringitus.

Water-Star: (I hope that's spelt right.) That's so lazy of you, Rei. Touji, Hikari one of you have to do it.

Touji: Ok Hikari there's only one way we can settle this in a mature way, "Scissors, paper, rock."

Hikari: Agreed.

Both: Scissors, paper, rock.

Hikari: HA I WIN! Scissors bet paper.

Touji: DAMN IT! Water-Star does not own Evangelion but she does own the idea of this fanfic and Megumi.

Asuka: Said like a true gentleman. Even though it's hard to believe that these guys are even human at all.

Hikari: Right on.

Rei: Do you wanna finish our fight?

Water-Star: Nah too tired.

Chapter 5: Stolen

"So Hikari's not single anymore. Damn! Oh well it's just you and me now." Asuka said to Rei at lunch. They were both walking to meet up with the others who sitting at a table underneath a cherryblossom tree.

The whole school had just learned that Hikari & Touji were dating for 2 days when some a group popular girls gave Hikari a bitchy comment about her being a slut and then Touji defended Hikari by telling group to go fuck themselves because he was dating her.

The 2 groups then combined together because of the new couple, but it didn't really mind Shinji or Asuka because they had already made peace. Kensuke & Rei both freaked out at first and found they did have something in common, THAT! Yet they were actually a bit happy to hear about it because they had always been nice to each other but never really talked because they usually be supporting their friends whenever the other 2 boys or girls would start an argument.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm kinda confused about how I feel about Kensuke. I've never had these types of emotions but I think I'm..."

"Oh not you too."

"Sorry!"

"No, you shouldn't apologise. If you love him then you should go for it."

"No that's just it! I don't know if I am in 'love.'"

"Oh boy. Well how do you feel whenever you look at him?"

"I feel safe and happy."

"Do you think that he could be someone you could go out with, be honest and open up to him and don't have to do anything so he could be impressed? Someone you could be with forever." She said the last sentence quietly to herself. Just then Megumi appeared out of no where.

"Hello Asuka. Rei." He said.

"Hey Megumi." Said Asuka.

"Hi." Rei said coldly. She had always felt uncomfortable around him because she felt he was a player and that the reason why he was always so nice to Asuka because he wanted her body. And Megumi acknowledge the fact that Rei hated him but he couldn't blame her, not after what he did to her.

Flashback:

"Hey Rei, how it's going?" Megumi asked as Rei got her drink from the vending machine.

"Good." Rei said in her monotone way.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me and have a bite to eat afterwards. So do you wanna?"

"Why do you want me to accompany you may I ask?"

"Well because I thought that it would be fun."

"If I'm ordered to I'll do it." Now that NERV was dead, Commander Ikari had disappeared and could not be found so Rei didn't know what she could do because no one told her what to do and Rei felt uncomfortable with that new sense of freedom.

"I don't want to order you to do it and besides living your isn't about taking orders from people, it's about thinking for yourself and doing what YOU want."

"It, is?" This made Rei confused about her teachings by Commander Ikari. Now she wanted to learn more. "Alright Mr Smith, I'll go with you."

"Call me, Megumi."

"Alright, Megumi."

After that Megumi & Rei began dating. Megumi started teaching Rei about the world and it's ways, he taught her become more lively and got some of his girl friends (girl who are just friends) to help Rei become more confident. Rei had become friends with all of Megumi's and the girls had even took Rei on a shopping spree, soon Rei had become the most popular girl in school. (Making Asuka jealous.) Everything was going well for her until one night...

End of flashback.

Rei shook her head to erase that memory but she couldn't help it, he had raped her. It still stung her heart and she hated him for what he did. She never told anyone about it but dumped him immediatley but knowing he may try and get her back, she did it infront of the school and he was publicly humiliated. Making him never wanting her again and all the people who claimed to be her "friends" rejected her immediatlely. Rei soon fell into a state of depression until Asuka talked to her one day...

Another flashback:

"Well, well, well if it isn't Wondergirl sitting by herself as usual. Well you always were a loner." Said Asuka.

Rei had been sitting by herself under a tree eating her lunch until Asuka had come. "Look Asuka, if you're gonna start your bitching as usual than you better leave because I'm not in your mood for your pathetic bullshit that you always pull." Rei said while looking at her food.

"What did you just say!"

"That I'm sick & tired of having to listen to your fucking annoying voice that you use to make everyone feel like they're worthless just you can make yourself feel better."

"How dare you-" Asuka began as she raised a fist but was interupted when Rei stood up.

"No. How dare YOU make yourself think that you have the right to abuse people both verbally & physically that care for you just so that you make yourself feel more superior. Do you think that you're that much better than everyone else because I don't and I'm surprised at the fact you even have one friend! The way you treat everyone I would think that no one would ever want talk to you."

When Rei finished Asuka just stood there, shocked and a tear had slowly crept down her cheek but Asuka didn't seem to notice. "Is that really what everyone sees?" She questioned but really didn't want the answer.

"Yes."

"I never wanted to open my heart because people would end up hurting me in the end but I guess for once I was wrong." Another tear went down her cheek but she still didn't notice she was crying and kept talking "I never gave you respect Rei, I'm... sorry."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Rei for being such a bitch to you and I don't blame you if you, but do you want to start all over again and become friends perhaps? I know it's already it bit late to change the past but that doesn't mean we can't change the future."

"Well everyone deserves a second chance and I sure can use a friend at the moment. I forgive you." And from that moment Rei was no longer lonely.

End of flashback.

Rei smiled at that memory, from that day on she promised herself that she'd always look out for her friends and she wasn't going to break that promise now. "Well we better be going. Bye Smith." She then took Asuka's hand and then ran off before Megumi could respond.

"Why'd you do that Rei?" Asuka whispered.

"Because I hate that son of a bitch and I hope he dies soon so he can burn in hell." Rei snarled.

"Woah, Rei. I had no idea you hated him like that! You've acted that way ever since you broke up with him."

"He betrayed me."

"I never found out what he did to you to make you hate him so much."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hey Asuka & Rei, you guys FINALLY got here!" Hikari said making Rei & Asuka forget about their conversation and realise that they had finally made it to their destination. The group had the lunch and the occasionable outburst but other than that it had been good. After that they resumed class for the rest of the day and when school had finally ended Megumi asked Asuka if he could talk to her for a minute and she told the gang to go on without her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asuka asked as the were walking to her place.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and we could watch movies with a few friends and have a few snacks."

"I'm not sure. I should really get started on my physics homework and I really don't wanna go out tonight."

"Oh please?" And he gave her his pleading smile which got every girl's knees go weak. Asuka gave a defeated smile and he knew he won.

"Alright. What time?"

"7. You already know where place is but I'll pick you up because I know you haven't got a car."

"Thanks. You know where I live don't you?"

"Yep. Oh by the way, can you not tell your friends about this? I'm afraid if they'd get jealous."

"Sure."

"Great. See you later than."

"C'ya Megumi." And then Asuka kept walking, leaving Megumi with a smirk. 'Tonight she'll be mine and then I'll be more popular than ever.' He thought.

When Asuka got back she didn't even bother checking if anyone was home, going to her room straight away and fell back on the bed. She really didn't want to go Megumi's place, she liked having him as a friend but she really wanted it as that and ever since his party all she wanted to do was hang out with Shinji because for some strange reason Megumi had started to make her uneasy. Knowing she couldn't anything about any of this she got up and had a shower. Afterwards she put on her clothes and a bit of make-up. A short denim skirt, a red long-sleeved, v-neck shirt and denim styled platforms. She had her hair in a high ponytail, cherry lipgloss and red eyeshadow.

After she finished getting dressed she looked at her clock again, 4:15 it said. Knowing she should've prepared later she decided to take a nap. 2 and a half hours later she woke up to the sounds of Shinji preparing food. Smiling to herself she reapplyed her make up and walked out. "Hey Shinji. When did you get home?"

"Oh hey Asuka did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. But you didn't answer my question."

"I got home about 4:30 after the gang and I went to the arcade. How come you didn't come with us?"

"Oh I just felt too tired. Anyway I gotta get going."

"Where are you going?"

Before Asuka said her answer, she remembered that Megumi didn't want them to know. "Just to meet a few people. C'ya."

"Bye Asuka." And Asuka walked out. Shinji was a bit pissed off that Asuka wasn't gonna be with him for the evening but then again, he lived with her so he could hang out with her anytime he wanted.

Meanwhile with Asuka...

"Hey Asuka, you look great tonight." Said Megumi.

"Thanks." And then they drove off to his place. When they entered Megumi's house, Asuka noticed that they were the only ones there. "Hey Megumi, where are your friends?"

"They should be here in half an hour. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." While Asuka looked around some more Megumi had slipped some drugs & alcohol so that she could be a bit woozy.

"Here you go." He said once he handed Asuka the drink.

"Thanks." The 2 teenagers then talked on the living room couch for hours and hours with no sign of Megumi's friends showing up. This made Asuka a bit nervous because she had noticed that she felt weak and dizzy but also noticed that Megumi had begun hitting on her.

"You know you're really beautiful, did you know that?" Megumi questioned.

"Yes. I get a lot of that from school so I don't need it hear."

Which made Megumi laugh, he then moved closer and kissed her. First it was softer but then became more forceful and soon became out of control. Asuka pushed him back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you wanna do this?" He asked shyly.

"No. I don't now let me go."

But Megumi didn't care and Asuka felt like her heart was being ripped into pieces. After it was all over, Megumi had fallen asleep and Asuka quickly slipped out while she had the chance. She just kept running, never looking back, back to her "home" but she didn't feel safe anymore.

She didn't know where to go or who to turn to because she felt like a dirty whore. Tears kept coming down her face as she tried to block out what had just happened but she couldn't get it out of her head. Her innocence had just been stolen.

End of Chapter 5.

Water-Star: Wow I'm finally done! Sorry if all you reviewers were waiting so long for my next chapter but I've been working on other fanfics that I haven't put up on the internet. Please R&R if you liked it and I'm sorry if I got any of you readers angry at me because I had Rei & Asuka raped in this fanfic. A little unrealistic, isn't it? Sorry if anyone thought I was too descriptive. I was trying to describe what was going through Asuka's mind.

Shinji: Question why did you have 2 flashbacks?

Water-Star: I had those flashbacks because I wanted to explain how Rei changed and why she became friends with Asuka. After reading another review from Jonh 117, he made me realise that I should explain what happened in the past to make everyone what they are today. So thank you Jonh 117 also I take no offense to your last review because you said something about Daisuke/Riku fanfic? I have no clue but I accept your apology so it's all good now. By the way I've also read your latest fanfic and I like it.

Asuka: Is that all you wanted to say?

Water-Star: Yeah. I wanna go to bed now because it's 10:12 and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll update soon. Bye for now.

Everyone else: Bye/ Wak!


	6. Anger

Water-Star: HELLO EVERYONE!

Asuka: What's your excuse for not updating the last few months?

Water-Star: I know, I know. It's been months since I last updated! But I do have a good excuse.

Shinji: And it is?

Water-Star: School.

Everyone else: ARGH/ WARKAKAKARKAR!

Water-Star: Yes. Evil school made me do 6 test and 3 PATS which are important projects to your marks. All in one week.

Touji: Woah that's evil!

Hikari: Yeah. More than Gendo Ikari evil!

Shinji: That bastard! I HATE HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!

Rei: Me first.

Kensuke: Ah finally! Shinji has some balls after all!

Pen Pen: Wawawakakakawa? (Who would've thought?)

Asuka: Not me.

Water-Star: Alright we'll kill Gendo but AFTER we do the disclaimer.

No one volunteers.

Kensuke: Aw come on guys! If someone doesn't volunteer than Water-Star won't type us killing him.

Rei: If someone says the disclaimer can they go first killing Gendo?

Water-Star: Yes.

Rei: Alright I'll go first!

Everyone else besides Rei & Water-Star: AWWW/WAAA!

Rei: Oh shut up all of you, you had your chance!

Everyone else sulks besides Rei & Water-Star.

Rei: Water-Star does not own Evangelion but she does own the characters she makes up in this, the plot and other fanfics she's been typing up but hasn't put on the internet yet.

Water-Star: I'll try to put them on as soon as possible. Ok let's go kill Gendo!

Everyone else: YAY! WAARRAARAKARKAKKRRKKA!

Everyone picks up their weapons and leave the room.

Chapter 6: Anger

When Asuka got home she looked at the clock in the living room. 11:15 it said. Knowing she had school tomorrow, she went into the bathroom and had another shower. She kept trying to get the dirt she felt off but it still remained there. Asuka cried herself to sleep once she went to bed.

For the next 2 weeks Asuka didn't go to school and when Misato noticed this, she got worried. Well everyone got worried about Asuka's well being because she wasn't being herself. She was always depressed and quiet just as she was when Arael had raped her mind.

But this time Asuka was raped physically and she had become violent towards people who tried to ask her what was wrong. Until one day she completely broke down...

Asuka was in the bathroom as soon as she got home. While she was by herself at home, she felt had thrown up once she had given Pen Pen some fish. It was scaring her because it was only then did she realise that she was late for her periods. So she did what every woman would do when these symptoms would occur, she got a pregnancy test.

"Please. Please don't let me be pregnant!" Asuka silently pleaded while she waited for the results. After the 90 seconds were up, Asuka grabbed the test with trembling hands and her eyes went wide. Then cold diamond tears came down her warm porcelien skin, she was pregnant and Megumi was the father!

**"NO!"** Asuka screamed as loud as she could while throwing the stick into the mirror, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Seven years of bad luck she would have but in seven years time she was going to be a mother of a seven year old. It felt like a curse to her not because of the child but because it wasn't her choice when she had conceived it.

She didn't know who she was going to tell and even if she did how would she explain how she got into this situation in the first place? But she knew she couldn't keep it hidden forever, she would have to tell someone that she could trust and that's when she thought about telling Rei & Hikari. Those two were her best friends, they'd NEVER tell anyone.

Deciding on that decision, she text Hikari & Rei to see her at the park at four o'clock. When it was almost time for Shinji to be coming home, Asuka changed into some apropriate clothes and went out. Asuka felt insecure about what she wore now so she bought clothes which wouldn't attract boys to her body and found some sort of comfort in them.

She wore green denim baggy pants, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a green jacket that matched her pants, white & blue tennis shoes and her hair down wearing a blue Yankees cap which she bought when she was living in America. Once she got to her destination, she quickly found Hikari & Rei, who were both seemed to have time to change into some casual clothes.

Hikari had jeans, a orange sport styled hooded jacket with yellow stripes, orange sneakers and had her hair in piggy tails. Rei had jeans, a white fluffy turtleneck sweater, white sneakers and her hair down. They both seemed relieved that Asuka wanted to talk to them about what was bothering her.

"Hey Asuka. It's really good to see you." Hikari said giving Asuka a hug.

"Yeah you've been really distant for two weeks." Rei said and gave Asuka another hug.

"It's good to see you too." Asuka replied and the three girls walked over and sat underneath a cherryblossom tree.

"Asuka, what's wrong? You've been skipping school for the past two weeks, you're aggressive with everyone when they ask you what's wrong and you haven't been as confident as you usually are." Hikari softly said.

Asuka looked a bit uncertain of wether she should tell or not. But Rei gently spoke trying to make Asuka feel more relaxed. "Asuka, we care about you. You're our best friend and we've known you since you were fourteen. You can trust us with anything!"

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you've gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone." Asuka said.

Rei & Hikari felt very uneasy that Asuka was asking them to promise not to tell anyone about what she was about to say. I mean do you have to ask your best friend to promise to keep their secret hidden? But Rei & Hikari nodded.

Asuka took another deep breath and slowly tried to find the right words so that she wouldn't cry. "You know that day Megumi had come up to you & me?" Asuka questioned to Rei. She nodded feeling a bit uneasy because she was hoping what Asuka gonna say what she was thinking.

"Well after school Megumi had asked me to come over to his place because he was having a few friends over and they were all gonna watch movies. I first told him that I had to study for a physics exam but he kept convincing me until I gave in. So later he picked me up and took me to his place. He gave me a drink and we began talking but soon I was getting scared because no one had shown up and soon I was feeling weak & dizzy. And then Megumi had begun flirting with me and started kissing me. I told him to stop but he kept pushing me down and then he..." Then the tears came down Asuka's face and her friends held her tightly as Asuka wept.

Rei couldn't believe it! Her worst fears had come true, her best friend had been raped by the same guy that she seethed for his act against her. She was angry and she wanted revenge. Rei let go of Asuka and stood up causing Asuka to panic.

"Rei what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for what he's done to you." Rei bitterly said.

"What! NO! You can't! I trusted you guys!" Asuka screeched out and stood up.

Hikari stood up as well so she could try and calm down Asuka. "Asuka, we have to tell someone. What he did to you was illegal! He took your away self-worth and the only thing that separated you from a child and a woman. He needs to be punished!"

"NO! I HATE YOU GUYS! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!" Asuka screamed out and ran so fast that the Hikari & Rei couldn't catch up.

"ASUKA!" Hikari screamed out but it was too late. "DAMN IT! We've gotta look for her, Rei. She could be in danger or do something stupid!"

"I didn't need to be told that!" Rei said and got her mobile out of her pocket and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Hikari asked.

"Misato."

"Hello?" The reciever asked over the phone.

"Hey Misato it's me, Rei."

"Rei! I'd like to talk to you but I'm busy right now. So I'll have to-"

"Misato this is an emergency!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We met up with Asuka at the park and she told us what's been bothering her."

"What's the problem?"

"I rather not tell you over the phone but when we told her that we should tell someone, she totally freaked out and ran off! I'm really scared, she may try to harm herself."

"Oh my god! I'll be at the park in 10 minutes. I'll tell all the adults about the situation and ask them to meet up here."

"I'll ring the guys."

"Alright. Be there in ten." And Misato hung up.

"Well we now know that the adults will be coming. I'll ring the Three stooges." Rei said and rung Shinji's number.

"Hello?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji! Thank god! Look is Touji & Kensuke there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We know what's wrong with Asuka."

"Really? Why is she upset?"

"I'll tell you when you guys come here."

"What's going on?"

"Asuka ran off when we freaked her out about telling someone. Please come over, we're scared!" When Shinji heard that he felt nauseous and became a bit shaky.

"Where are you?"

"We're at the park. I've already told Misato about this so she's getting everyone else to come here."

"We'll be there." And Shinji hung up.

Meanwhile with Shinji...

"Guys, we've gotta go!" Shinji said to Touji & Kensuke who were both with Pen Pen and on the floor playing with the very old PS2 which still worked quite well!

"Where?" Kensuke asked not really taking his eyes off the game.

"The park. Now move your asses!"

"Awww man. Why?" Touji asked.

"Because Rei & Hikari were talking to Asuka and for some reason Asuka ran off. The girls are scared about her. Not to mention me."

"Oh god. Fine let's go!" Touji said being more concerned about Hikari's well being than Asuka's. But that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about her, even if Asuka tend to piss Touji off most of the time.

Hikari was sitting on the bench trying to calm down while Rei paced back & forth to keep herself from doing any unnecessary actions but it wasn't working. They were then filled with relief once they saw everyone who they had called, running to where the 2 girls were.

"Hikari, Rei. What's the emergency?" Maya asked once the whole group sat down.

"Yeah you said that you finally found out what was up with Asuka! So what is it?" Hyuga asked.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this but," Hikari struggled with whether she should tell them or not but Rei spoke for her.

"She's been... raped." Rei slowly but softly said, looking down at the ground while she waited for everyone's response.

"WHAT! HOW! WHO!" Shinji thundered and everyone was startled by his sudden anger but they knew that this was nothing compared what was hidden deep inside of him and no one wanted to see it.

Neither Rei or Hikari wanted to answer because they feared what Shinji would do in his dangerous fury but Rei wanted to see Megumi be punished for his cruelty as he had done to her. So Rei answered Shinji's question.

"Megumi." She simply replied with a bitterness to her voice. "It happened two weeks ago when Megumi invited Asuka to come to his house because he was having a few friends over and they were gonna watch some movies."

"I remember that night! Asuka said that she was meeting a few people and when she had turned strange after that! It's all my fault! I should've made her stay home, I knew that Megumi wanted her but I didn't know how far he would go." Shinji said but he knew it wasn't his fault, it was Megumi who had caused this horrific crime.

"It's not your fault Shinji. If it was anyone's it would be mine." Rei shakily said.

"What do you mean Rei?" Kouzou curiously questioned.

"Asuka isn't the only one that has been raped by Megumi."

"What he's raped someone else! Who?" Misato said astounded.

"Me. Back in ninth grade. I was only fifteen but I knew then that what he did wasn't right." Rei sadly said with only tears slowly creeping down her face.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Maya asked with sadness in her usual bubbling voice.

"Because I was confused and scared that he would do it again." Rei simply said after wiping away her visible tears.

"I can't believed he raped you! I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!" Shinji said as he stood up with his hands clenched into fists but Rei stood up.

"Shinji! Let's first find Asuka! Then we'll deal with that bastard later." Rei calmly said making Shinji tense a little less by hearing that they had to look for Asuka.

"Alright. But do we even know where Asuka ran off to?" Shinji asked.

"No but I know that she may try to harm herself!" Rei said.

"Alright we'll split into three's. Me, Touji & Misato will be one group. Aoba, Hyuga & Kouzou will be another. Maya, Ritsuko & Kensuke will another group and Rei & Shinji will pair up." Hikari decided with no one complaining about the plan.

"Ok let's go! If someone finds her, ring all of us." Rei said and everyone went their separate ways in hope of finding their red-headed friend.

Meanwhile with Asuka...

Asuka had been running for half an hour while ignoring the stares she had been recieving from people as she passed by with tears coming down her face. She didn't want to face the world anymore let alone live. She felt like a dirty, worthless whore who had been stupid enough to get pregnant.

Asuka soon realised that she needed to stop running because she was suffocating herself with a huge lack of oxygen. Once she stopped, she took deep breath while trying to pull herself together but she couldn't. She heard her watch beep once and it made her realise the time but it also made her realise that everyone would be trying to look for her. Hikari & Rei would make sure of that.

Her mind then created an inner battle debating whether or not she should go home or not but she soon shook her head in defeat as she decided it would be best to go home. But as she began walking she stopped and froze in horror as she realised that Megumi was infront of her and had begun walking slowly towards her with a look of lust in his eyes.

'Oh god not again! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!' Asuka's last thought was before she passed out.

Shinji & Rei...

Neither of the two teenagers spoke which made Rei feel a strange sense of relief but made Shinji's mind be bottled up with so many questions that he needed to be answered. They had been looking around places that would be dangerous for a female but they did not find any sign of any suspicious and were about to leave until they heard a huge crash.

Both showing signs of worry, Shinji & Rei immediately began running to where they heard the loud noise only to see Asuka unconcious but being held up by Megumi who was about to take advantage of her again.

Something in Shinji snapped and that meant no one could control him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT ASUKA AGAIN!" But before Megumi could see who shouted to him, Shinji punched him in the jaw making Megumi drop Asuka but thankfully Rei caught her friend.

Megumi fell to the ground and Shinji pounced on him, giving Megumi a lethal blow to his face. Blood started to form around his mouth and nose, Shinji was even pretty sure that he had broken the bastard's nose but he didn't care and he didn't care if he killed the guy because Megumi stole something precious of Asuka's & Rei's and probably many more girls.

Rei couldn't stand the noise of pounding or the sound bones crunching, even though she hated Megumi with her whole body, she feared for him because she knew that once Shinji was mad, nothing could stop him. Her grip on Asuka tightened a bit, she wanted Shinji to stop or else he's gonna kill Megumi and she knew that neither her or Asuka wanted someone to die because of them, even if he was a rapist. Rei started crying a bit and one of her tears fell on Asuka's cheek causing her to slowly open her eyes and what she saw next horrified her.

Asuka knew of Shinji's hidden anger but she had never seen like this before! She knew that if she let Shinji continue Megumi would die and then Shinji would get into serious trouble. She couldn't let that happen to him. Asuka slowly got herself up surprising Rei but Rei helped Asuka up because she knew that only Asuka could calm Shinji down.

"SHINJI NO!" Asuka shouted but Shinji couldn't hear anything except for the pain he was inflicting on Megumi.

"SHINJI STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Shinji didn't reply but still kept punching Megumi. Asuka knew that she had to do something so she ran over to Shinji, wrapped her arms around his waist and began pulling but Shinji kept continuing so Rei also began pulling Shinji, both hoping that he'd stop. "Shinji. Please." Asuka whispered in his ear as she began crying but then suddenly she felt a sharp pain stabbing through her body causing Asuka to scream as she let go of Shinji.

"Asuka what's wrong?" Rei said as Asuka clutched herself making Shinji stop to realise that something was wrong with Asuka. But she couldn't answer Rei's question as Asuka noticed that blood was seeping out of her. She was losing the baby! That was her final thought before she blacked out again.

End of Chapter 6.

Water-Star: WOO HOO! I've finally finished this chapter! And so we're back to our fun filled author's note!

Asuka: It's not as fun as killing Gendo!

Asuka holds up Gendo's head which Shinji cut off.

Water-Star: Yeah I've been meaning to say that, I think it's best that we all hide out for a while because I think we'll all be wanted for murder!

Shinji: Actually for two murders!

Water-Star: OH YEAH! But I didn't do the first one so they can't accuse me of it!

Kensuke: But they can accuse you for the murder of Gendo!

Pen Pen: Waaaar? Wwrarararkakakraakrrak. (Who cares anyway? I mean we've gotten rid of Gendo, no one gives a fuck about him.

Hikari: PEN PEN DON'T SWEAR!

Kensuke: Hey it's a free country! He can swear all he wants!

Hikari: Don't start with me!

Touji: Oh great another fight! Note: I'm being sarcastic!

Rei: I think we could all tell!

Water-Star: Aw man can't we do one author's note that doesn't involve a fight?

Shinji: I dunno you're the one who's typing this!

Asuka: Yeah you should listen to that voice inside your head! Not the outcome of typing this story!

Water-Star: Fine I'll listen to that stupid little voice! And little voice tells me that I'm making you guys hook up!

Asuka & Shinji: NOOOOOOOOO!

Asuka: Forget what I said, listen to whatever the hell you want!

Water-Star: Too late!

Water-Star types Shinji & Asuka making out.

Water-Star: MWMAMWMAMWMWA! Oh I forgot, please R&R if you guys liked it but if any of you are gonna flame me, don't bother. I'm just gonna laugh but I do respect your opinions so don't be too tough if you ARE gonna flame me! And I'll try to update soon.

Asuka & Shinji: Damn you, Water-Star! Mmmmmmmmmm.


	7. Choices

Water-Star: Hey viewers at home, how's it hangin'?

Three stooges: Waaaaaaaasssssssssuuuuuuppppp!

Asuka: Don't mind them, everybody. They're just wasted!

Water-Star with a huge sweat drop: Ok then... let's just go to the chapter then!

Three stooges: Ninety-nine Gendo plotting evil on the wall, ninety-nine Gendo's! Get a gun, pass it around and shoot Gendo off the wall! Then we'll have ninety-eight Gendo's on the wall!

Chapter 7: Choices

"How is she, Dr Aki?" Misato gently asked the doctor, pulling the doctor away from the group. After Asuka had passed out, she was immediately taken to hospital. Shinji, Misato, Rei, Hikari & Kensuke were all at the hospital anxiously waiting to hear the news of their friend while the rest of the gang were at the police station talking about the situation with Megumi.

"I'd like to discuss with all of you about that." She said to Misato. The young doctor looked to be in her early twenties, 5ft 8, long blonde hair that was being held up in a clip, tanned skin, green eyes, a gorgeous figure and was incredibly beautiful. As the doctor walked up with Misato to the rest of the group, everyone seemed disturbed at what she had to say.

"Will Asuka be ok?" Hikari asked making the doctor give out a sad sigh.

"Your friend is weak at the moment but she'll make a quick recovery. But unfortunately she... lost the baby."

"What!" Shinji asked shocked.

"Did any of you know that she was pregnant?"

"No!" Hikari said slowly.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this."

"It's ok doctor. It wasn't even Asuka's choice to get into this situation to begin with." Misato sadly said.

"Was she... sexually assaulted?" The doctor asked concerned.

"Yeah, we found the bastard and he's at the police station at the moment." Rei bitterly said.

"That poor girl." Aki softly whispered shaking her head.

"We'll just have to be there for her." Kensuke said making everyone surprised at his remark but they knew that he too was concerned for Asuka.

"I'm glad that she has a lot of people that care for here." Aki said.

"Would we be able to see her now?" Shinji asked.

"Well she has just been through surgery... but I can allow ONE visitor!" Aki slyly said giving a wink.

"Thanks doctor." Hikari said.

"Well who'll go visit her?" Rei asked.

"I think Shinji should because he's been the one most worried about Asuka." Misato said, everyone agreed and Shinji gave a grateful nod and entered Asuka's room.

When Shinji entered the room he saw Asuka was sitting up and softly fiddling with one of her tubes. The look on her face was hard to describe but Shinji was sure it was a look of confusion. Asuka snapped out of her trance when she heard her door close. She looked at Shinji with no emotion and nodded for him to sit down, she then faced forwards again fiddling with the small tube. It disturbed Shinji to see that but he said nothing.

"I've lost it. Haven't I?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Asuka looked at her cable after hearing Shinji's answer wearing a sad smile.

"I probably would've gotten rid of it, you know."

"You wouldn't of. That's not like you."

"Shinji, you don't know a lot about me so you can't make that accusation."

"But it's a baby."

"Not entirely. To me it's only a baby when it's fully formed & born."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"I'm just looking at it from a scientific view. Oh well what's the point about discussing this now? I've lost it and I can't change time. I'm not gonna be a mother and I don't ever intend to be."

"Asuka. You never deserved any of this." Shinji sadly said.

"Scheist, life was never gonna be easy. I knew that life had it's up's & down's but I didn't expect to receive this. My mother had ended her life because it had so much tragedy in it, she wanted me to die with her so that we could go to heaven together. I of course did not want to die because I didn't want to be her doll and so she left me alone in the god forsaken world. I leaned on no one & I depended on no one because I knew that they'd betray me like my mother. But now... I wish I had taken up my mama's other of death."

"Asuka-" Shinji began horrified at what she was saying because he never really knew about Asuka's past but he was then cut off.

"Here in my hand I hold the most important tube of them all. It contains my medication to help me recover from the shock & operation, without it I will be dead in ten minutes."

"Asuka, you don't wanna-"

"Don't tell me what I do or don't want, Ikari!" Asuka bitterly spat out. "I'm old enough to know how I feel. You're just trying to protect me from myself but you can't save someone from themselves, if they try they'll only end up hurting the person." Then there was a bitter silence between the two before Asuka spoke again with a voice of maturity & determination to be capable of saying what she was about to say.

"Shinji even though I don't appreciate what you did to Megumi, I'm thankful you saved me from going through all of it all over again."

"I'd do anything for you but I don't know how I could take it if you died."

"Don't worry Shinji. Unlike my mother, I refuse to take the easy way out." Asuka grimly said and placed the tube back into it's usual position.

Shinji didn't know what to do but he felt relieved that Asuka wasn't thinking about committing suicide. Shinji then did something that took all the courage within him, he sat on the edge of Asuka's bed and pulled her into a hug. Shinji hoped that she wouldn't act violently towards him as she was the last few days but she simply relaxed and hugged him back.

Shinji then felt something on his shoulder, he looked to see Asuka was crying as she slept. Shinji sadly smiled and placed her down onto her bed, he pulled up the blankets and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"How is she?" Hikari asked Kensuke & Rei beside her.

"I think she'll be fine as long as we're there for her." Shinji said leaning back on the wall. He felt tired and it wasn't a surprise after everything that went on today.

"I just got off the phone with Hyuga." Misato said joining the group.

"And?" Rei asked.

"Megumi will be arrested if they can prove that he did it." Misato said scolding a bit for the fact they had to prove it.

"To do that we need a semen sample from Asuka." Dr Aki said appearing out of no where.

"JEEZ DON'T SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" Kensuke yelled out from shock.

"Sorry but as I was saying that we need a sample from Asuka to prove that the semen belongs to Megumi."

"She's been through enough, I don't want her to suffer anymore. You can get a semen sample from me because I was raped by him when I was fifteen. I know that I would still have some semen left because I know that it lasts in the system for seven years." Rei said too much of a gentle voice.

(AN: Ok I know that I sound perverted talking about semen like this but a friend told me that was how long it lasts for in the system and I'm sorry if I'm offending people but this is how people would say it in real life so if you wanna flame me for it, then grow up.)

"Oh I'm so sorry."

It's ok. It's not like you were the one who did this."

"Ok then come with me this way." Aki said directing Rei into Aki's examining room. Ten minutes Rei & Aki came back with Rei more quiet than usual and Aki contemplating. "Well thank you for that Rei. I suggest you guys go home now. I'll ring you if anything comes up."

"Does anyone want a lift?" Shinji asked.

"No thanks. My place is just a few blocks away so I'll just walk. C'ya guys later." Rei said and left.

"I feel like a walk too. C'ya man." Kensuke said and ran off to catch up with Rei. Kensuke was outside before he had managed to catch up with Rei. "HEY REI WAIT UP!"

"Huh?" Rei asked confused but stopped for Kensuke to catch up to her.

"I was wondering if I could walk with you."

"Ok..." Rei slowly stated but they walked anyway. It was silent for ten minutes until Kensuke could no longer stand it.

"I can't believe you never told any of us!"

"I didn't really see any point to it considering I really didn't have anyone at that time. When Asuka & Hikari became my friends, I felt happy enough to move on."

"But Rei, what about all those times when you talked to Asuka & Hikari saying that Megumi was hot?"

"Well I was always being sarcastic. Besides I didn't wanna let them know why I hated the guy."

"Ok well, what about these past few years so you a bit **too** happy. What's with that?"

Rei stopped in her tracks causing Kensuke to do the same. Rei looked into Kensuke's eyes and noticed she could properly see his eyes because of his contact lenses. Kensuke changed a lot since yr8 because he was now 6ft, broad chest, muscular and the same hair do.

"Kensuke. Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm just about to say, ok?"

"Ok."

"I've been taking anti-depressants for the past few years."

Kensuke was shocked at what he was hearing but he didn't say anything so Rei continued speaking. "After the incident, I went to a therapist who worked at the hospital where Asuka is. The therapist saw that it was difficult for me to become less depressed so he prescribed me anti-depressants and I've been peppy ever since."

"Rei, you can't keep taking depressants, it won't change anything."

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any real negative thoughts. I don't want them and I don't wanna feel lonely again. It's my biggest fear." Rei sadly said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rei, no one will ever leave you. You have friends who love you & me." Kensuke softly said wiping away an escaped tear from Rei's eye.

"Huh?"

"I love you and I'll never abandoned you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"One-hundred percent."

Rei gave Kensuke a warm smile and he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist to lift her up with Rei wrapping her arms around Kensuke's neck and they shared a special kind of kiss because when they did it they both felt a spark. After they finished Kensuke let Rei down and the began walking hand in hand.

"Rei now that we're together you know what this means don't you?"

"Yeah I know." Rei stopped in her tracks and pulled out a small, orange cylinder from her pocket, she held it in her hands for a moment just looking at it and she threw it into the rubbish bin, getting it in. The couple smiled and kept walking on, Rei knew that it was going to be hard with the path ahead of her but she knew that everyone will be there for her just like they will be for Asuka.

End of Chapter 7.

Water-Star: And that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to update soon but you'll never really know what will happen.

Please R&R for your opinion and thank you to all the reviewers, especially Shiro. I re-edited the chapter when Asuka was raped and I'm sorry that I offended you and I hope that you don't think I take rape likely because it is a serious thing and I despise greatly it but I did have a clear warning that rape was involved in my summary.

Rei: Now that we got that cleared up, I like to know why are the Three stooges are drunk?

Water-Star: Because I felt like getting them drunk. That way we don't have to do Author's Note.

All the girls: WHAT! YOU DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE!

The girls start crying while Water-Star & Pen Pen roll their eyes.

Water-Star: Don't over exaggerate. I'm just eager to get started on the next chapter.

Girls: Ohhhhhhhhhh!

Water-Star: Later reviewers.

Girls: Bye! Love you all.

Pen Pen: Wwwwaw, awakwakwa! (Man I'm bored, I know I'll get wasted with the stooges!)

Three stooges: Misato, Misato, Misato let your hair hang down.

Everyone else: Morons.


	8. Because of you, mama

Asuka: You know Water-Star people think that you've abandoned this story considering you haven't update for...

Asuka gets the laptop and looks for the story on and her eyes widen at the date.

Asuka: FOR NEARLY **NINE** MONTHS!

Water-Star cringes at the realisation: Really! FUCK that's a long time! Sorry everybody!

Rei: Jeez Water-Star what's been taking you so long to update?

Water-Star: I dunno. I guess it's really because I didn't know what should happen next in the story!

Touji: Just do what Frost-EVA-00 suggested, hook Shinji & Asuka up!

Water-Star: I'd like to do that but I can't just yet because the scene I imagined for this fic has not been written yet!

Kensuke: I'm sorry but can you explain that again in proper English?

Water-Star: Sorry. What I meant to say was that one day this small romantic scene of Shinji & Asuka getting together came into my mind and I thought "Oh my god I so have to write a fanfic about this!" but I knew I couldn't have this as a one-shot fic or else it wouldn't of worked.

Hikari: Right will you then please hurry up and just do the scene already, it's pissing everyone off!

Shinji: ARRRGGGHHH!

Everyone frantically turns around to Shinji who is watching TV at the moment. Shinji's eyes are wide with horror and everyone is worried at what is wrong.

Water-Star: Shinji what's wrong? Tell us!

Shinji: They-they-

Water-Star: They what? Oh please don't tell me they cancelled a show for sport or some other lame-ass crap two part series! Did they cancel Supernatural? OH PLEASE GOD NOT SUPERNATURAL! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT MY WEEKLY DOSE OF JARED PALADECKI & JENSEN ACKLES! OH PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BE IT! I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE THROUGH THE WEEK IF THEY DO IT AGAIN!

Shinji: Worse than that I'm afraid Water-Star. That guy Kensuke killed a few months back, well, apparently it was George Bush!

Pen Pen: Wa! Waarararkarakarakararararaar, kakakak! Wwararwww "aww" awarar. (Oh few! For a moment I thought the police discovered the 500kg of marijuana I've been hiding in that abandoned warehouse for the past five weeks, don't scare me like that! Which reminds me I need to do some "laundry", I'll be going now.)

Then Pen Pen quickly runs off while Water-Star's eyes are widened by her new discovery and grabs out her big list of things to do: _23. Talk to Pen Pen later and ask him to wash my laundry. Then make him let me join his drug courtel. _

Shinji (who is more focused on the bigger problem they have): OhshitohshitohshitohshitohSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! We're in BIG trouble if they find out it was us that killed George Bush! BIGBIGBIG! I don't wanna go to jail! I'm too pretty to go to jail! I'll never survive! I'm-

Shinji gets interrupted by Touji, who begins bitch slapping Shinji, this goes on for five minutes.

Touji: Control yourself man! We won't get caught if we're all little Fonzies!

Rei: Hey isn't that line from Pulp Fiction?

Touji: Yeah... I thought that movie was pretty cool and fucking hilarious when it had its moments!

Asuka: Oh like that scene when John Travolta's character is pointing the gun towards that guy in the back seat and had no intention of killing him but when they hit a speed bump he-

Water-Star: God damnit they're talking about old school movies again! Hey Hikari, I think it's your turn to say the disclaimer.

Hikari: All right then. Water-Star does not own Evangelion but she owns this story and if you guys have complained over & over again about the whole rape scene well let me say this: Water-Star is extremely sorry to have offended anyone but she came up with this story plot a few years ago and she is never the one to quit so she continues with it. Also it was **CLEARLY** warned to you in her summary that this issue will be involved so its a bit stupid to complain about it when you knew this was going to happen! I mean come on who does that? If you know something bad is gonna happen to a character and you still read it well then, you're an idiot! Besides other authors have written about Asuka being raped and no one's complained about it, so what makes this fanfiction so different from the others?

Water-Star: Thank you Hikari. And now onto the chapter!

Kensuke is polishing a big riffle and both Water-Star & Hikari are curious at this.

Hikari: What the hell do you have that gun for? Are you becoming an assassin or something?

Kensuke: Yeah because last night I watched Kill Bill 1 & 2 again and I've decided I want to become an assassin!

Water-Star: Cool! Can Hikari & I join?

Kensuke: Sure why not? Now let's go, I have a whole list of people I want by the end of the day!

Hikari & Water-Star both get their guns out of thin air, cock them and follow Kensuke while Asuka, Rei & Touji talk about Quentin Tarantino.

Water-Star: Hey Kensukeee, if we have enough time can we assassinate Sarah McCoy?

Chapter 8: Because of you, mama

Shinji couldn't believe it, now Rei & Kensuke were going out! This would now leave him and Asuka to be odd ones out in a group of couples and considering Shinji was in love with Asuka, this was going to be extremely awkward for Shinji and he wondered if Asuka would feel the same but then again she had her own problems to deal with.

Asuka had just arrived home four days ago, it was decided that Asuka would be home-schooled until she was ready to come back to school. She had mostly spent her time in her bedroom and whenever she came out for meals, Shinji would notice the sadness & emptiness in her blue eyes. Asuka assured her flat mates, simply stating that she was fine and just tired but Shinji wasn't buying it. He noticed the fear in Asuka's eyes at the mention of going out and would make up some excuse like she was "tired" or she had that "Shakespeare essay to do" and frankly, it was starting to piss him off.

It soon turned out that Asuka's doctor, Dr Aki, was Megumi's older sister. She was deeply hurt when discovering Megumi's actions towards Asuka & Rei, and would have liked to have gone into denial but her mind scolded her as it knew that the teenage girls could not be held responsible for such a hideous crime making her finally accept her brother's crime. She did however, refuse to testify against him and Asuka just gave a small & a reassuring nod because she knew that if she was in the same situation, she probably wouldn't do it either. Megumi was facing two charges of sexual assault and drink spiking, facing castration and a jail term of twenty years but Shinji knew that once Megumi got out, he'd be kicking the shit out of him all over again and this time Asuka wouldn't be there to stop him.

"Hey Shinji, watchya doing?" Asuka cheerfully asked while getting comfy on their living room couch to hear her friend's answer.

Shinji looked at his redheaded friend and noticed that she was extremely cheery for some odd reason but didn't ask. "Nothing in particular. Just thinking about things."

"Thinking, did it hurt?"

"Not as much as dancing with you," he replied and got a whack in the head but he feigned hurt.

"Serves you right! Insulting my dances moves! Hmph, I can beat you on dance mat any day!"

"Oh really? Like to make a bet on that?" Shinji coyly asked, he had been planning to find a way to finally get Asuka outside again for the past few days. So he really hoped she would take the bait.

"Well I don't know what I can get you to do if I win, I already make you do everything!"

"That's for sure!"

"Alright then, if I win you have to walk around at school in your boxers for a _whole_ day. Don't worry, I'll make sure Kensuke records every moment for me."

"Oh man talk about degrading! Well if I win, you have to come back to school." Shinji knew he was risking a lot by saying that, but he knew that he had to take a chance or else Asuka would never leave this place, forever fearing human contact from the outside world. He felt uneasy when Asuka was silent but hopeful as she was contemplating the risks and beamed when she nodded in approval.

It took a few minutes for Shinji to set up the dance mat and during this time Asuka to get changed into more flexible clothing, Shinji's eyebrows raised when he noticed that Asuka had her red clips in but didn't mention anything about it.

"Ready Third Child?" Asuka slyly asked and Shinji smiled as he noticed the small fire burning in her eyes.

"Ready Second."

The couple did a few practice runs to get a feel of the game and when they were both ready Shinji put the game into arcade mode and would be set onto difficult, the best two out of three would win. The victory went to Asuka so she was relieved knowing that all she had to do was win another round then she would be safe and would be protected by the walls that physically & mentally surrounded her, but fate did not have that plan for her she realised when Shinji won the second round.

"You're better than I thought!" Asuka admitted grudgingly.

"Of coarse I am! I am the 'Invincible Third Child'!" Shinji proudly shouted, punching his fist into the air. Asuka thought he had gone crazy.

"Let's get this over and done with, okay?"

"Alright then."

The song was easy to begin with but soon it became fast and complicated, jumping up and down everywhere, performing stunts that only professionals could so they wouldn't get hurt and it became so intense Shinji didn't know if he could do it for any longer but his silent prayers were answered when Asuka got her foot stuck on the bottom of her grey sweat pants. She slipped and slammed onto the ground, yelping when her shoulder felt the force that could easily dislocate it.

"Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed and ran over to her, forgetting their game. "Are you ok? Do you need ice?"

The only reply he got was a grunt as he gently held onto her, concern etched on his features but Asuka rolled her eyes and began laughing which confused Shinji. She was in hysterics and tears were nearly rolling down her cheeks but when she realised Shinji wasn't laughing, she stopped. "Sorry, I just had this random image in my head of you being dressed up as a mother hen! I'm dead serious, I can fully imagine it! You in a chicken, and then wearing a pink apron & bonnet! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shinji looked at her weirdly for a few more moments and then began to laugh with her, they did this for who knows how long but it felt it good to finally laugh again, especially for Asuka. A noise interrupted their little moment and they both realised that the game console was just announcing the winner and it was Shinji. Although he was extremely grateful for winning, it didn't feel right winning it like this but Asuka replied to his thoughts.

"It's ok Shinji. You won that fair & square."

"Are you sure? I mean we could-"

"You were going to win anyway, besides I couldn't let you go to school in your boxers. What kind of a friend would I be?"

'A girlfriend would be the kind of friend that I want you to be,' Shinji thought but shook the thoughts out of his head and helped Asuka to stand.

"I guess I'll be going to school tomorrow! I better have a shower and then get ready for bed," the red head stated and then went into her room, got her things and headed to the bathroom. A few moments later Shinji heard the German curse loudly and called out his name.

"Yes Asuka?"

"I forgot to get my pajama top! Could you please go get that for me? You know where it is!"

Shinji for the second time tonight raised his eyebrows, Asuka hadn't allowed him to touch or do her laundry since she was sixteen thinking that he would do something perverted to it. But knowing that she had matured, Shinji went inside, looking for a few minutes until he found it underneath her pillow but also something else: a letter addressed to her mother. He was about to open it when his senses came back to him and made him realise that he shouldn't go through Asuka's private stuff.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Uh yes! Here it is! I'm coming!" Shinji yelled back and gave the top to Asuka (who had a towel wrapped around her body and the door only partially revealing herself) not realising that he was still holding onto the letter.

Later when Asuka was asleep Shinji went into his room and noticed that some parts of the letter had lyrics in them, it was a song Shinji had never heard of but he managed to download the song onto his SDAT ten minutes later. Making sure that Asuka was still asleep Shinji pushed the 'Play' button and listened the gentle notes of a piano as he read the letter.

_Dear mama, _

_It's me. Asuka, your daughter. I'm writing this letter to you because I hope that somehow this will help me start fresh from the mess that I have once again created. The same pain, hatred & loneliness that I have not only inflicted upon myself, but others who merely in the way ever since I've came to Tokyo 3, but then again mama, I've never really ever been the same since you died. It was so heart wrenching watching you in the state that you were in everyday because you were suffering so badly, because you had opened your heart to papa and given everything you had, your heart, your mind & your soul. Three important aspects one gives to their other-half but he just ripped it apart, like mere paper. Ever since my childhood, mama, I made a promise to myself. I would never need anyone or depend on anyone because I didn't want end up betrayed and I didn't want to end up like you._

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
**_

_So these days when someone tries to get a close proximity to me, I'll them away in any way possible; physically, mentally, emotionally, I don't care just as long as they stay away. I'll keep pushing everyone away to whoever want to get close to me until they finally get the message because I know that if I open up & trust them, I'll get hurt. I know that they'll end up breaking my heart and I will know then what it feels like to have my heart torn apart and I know that then, I will suffer the same fate as you._

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

_I can't appear weak in front of them, nobody because then they will truly see who I am and know that I'm not a strong & independent that I always make myself appear to be but just a scared little girl who only wants to be held. But I can't think like that, I have to be brave and strong and independent. Let them think that I'm a bitch, I don't care, at least that way they'll never end up hurting me. But still everyday when they all see me laugh, smile or do anything else and assume everything is alright with me, then they must be fucking blind because it's not hard to notice how empty my life truly is but what the fuck do they know? They're all just a bunch of idiots, I don't need them, I don't need anybody. My heart had been shattered a long time ago and there's no way anyone would be welcomed to enter or any way to pick up the pieces._

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
**_

_I don't know what I could possibly do with myself because I feel so empty after what you did. You betrayed me, mama, you sentenced me to a life of hell, a punishment that slashes, pierces and strips away the fragile pieces of my soul. Sometimes I even think about ending it all by jumping off the apartment's roof, I don't care just as long as I don' have to go through another day. What's that you ask, why I would do something so foolish as to take my own life? Well I'll tell you: Because you left me in this terrible world all alone, to fend for myself and what's worse is that I don't know if I can cope getting hurt again so as a natural reflex I'll push people away. Mama can't you please send me a sign saying that I don't have to be afraid anymore?_

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
**_

_It wasn't fair that while I stood outside your room observing you, I was watching you slowly die. Everyday you lost a little bit more of your soul, a little bit more of your remaining sanity and a little bit more of my innocence. I was only four years old and I watched you everyday hoping that you were just sick but I kept telling myself that you would get better soon, I told it to myself so it would ease the pain of my crumbling heart. While this was all happening, all you did was just sit there and talk about **your** pain to that fucking doll that you thought was me! I was standing outside your room god damnit! And you just ignored your real child while you talked about your pain. What about mine, HUH? WHAT ABOUT MINE MAMA!_

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
**_

_I remember every detail of that day when you left this earth, I had just been told that I was chosen to be the pilot of the thing you created, the thing you had put your heart & soul into, the thing you sacrificed your sanity for. I remember how happy I was when I they told me because people begun to give to me respect me and I no longer felt loneliness, even without papa. I was so excited as I ran to tell you, I couldn't contain the pride I felt knowing that I would be a hero, I imagined how pride you would be when I would tell you, but when I opened the door you greeted me with a smile. It wasn't a smile of pride & joy, no this one was sick & twisted and although it's hard for me to admit it, it was one that still gives me shivers to this day. And thanks to you have done to me, mama, I now cry in my sleep with the same nightmare playing over and over again every fucking time. _

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
**_

_So this has been my life ever since; bitter, hollow and a never ending hell for me. You said that if we both died we'd be a lot happier well I hope you're fucking happy because even though that wasn't me hanging from the ceiling on a little bit of twine, you still managed to kill me in some way._

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**_

_I try my hardest to forget everything painful detail about my childhood but it all becomes in vain when the harsh memories strike me at my most vulnerable moments._

_**Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
**_

_Because of what you did ten years ago, my life has been a living hell. I have no purpose now that all the angels have been destroyed and Evangelion Unit 02 is no longer needed to save humanity, we are forgotten heroes, yesterday's news and nothing more. I have nothing to live for anymore: No friends, no family, no home. Nothing and I'm ashamed of that._

_**Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_And maybe my life could've been different if you didn't do the things you did but unfortunately no one can change the past, only the future and now all I know now is that I can't be here in Tokyo 3 anymore. I have to start fresh because these people have all ready made an wrongful impression of me and even if I did try to make things right, they already know my weakness and I'm afraid that if they use it on me, I may not be able to take it. _

_  
**Because of you  
I am afraid  
**_

_Because it's you, mama. You're my weakness because you broke me & destroyed any chance I had to a life after Evangelion. I will never be able to live again because when you killed yourself & that your stupid doll of yours, you killed my innocence, my childhood, my life but most you all you killed me. Now I'm just a ghost walking on this earth waiting until the day I'm free. _

_Because of you mama, I'm running away from everything for I fear it is untrustworthy and my soul could not bear to take anymore of that abuse so I hope that you'll somehow, if you do love me, you'll send me a sign of some kind, something that will save me from my fears. But that's impossible because it was you who is the cause of all my problems._

_**Because of you**_

_Don't worry mama, I'm not writing this letter as a declaration of hatred & resentment that I hold towards you because you have to know that I still love you no matter how angry I get, but I hate myself for that. _

_I imagine the day when I'll see you again. You would be standing there at the gates of heaven, finally free from the clutches of insanity and you would be smiling with your arms held out waiting to hold me, then you would tell me everything is finally alright, that we're finally together again and that you had always loved me, it would be then that I would and I would continuing until I can longer produce tears. No matter how powerful the urge is to finally see you again or unbearable the pain is of going through everyday without you, I'll be seeing you the old fashioned way; an woman who lived until she was grey & old. I won't end my life now or ever because I know that you wouldn't want me to go through the same thing._

_Good-bye mama, for now. I hope to see you soon. _

_With all my love, from your daughter, Asuka Langley Sorhyu._

_  
**Because of you  
**_

A small of drop of warm water fell carelessly onto the repeatedly folded piece of paper, quietly splattering and then another joined and then another until the four year old letter was consumed with these salty drops of human sadness and Shinji was thankful no one could hear through the walls.

End of Chapter 8.

Asuka: And that's it for the chapter! Rather short & depressing ending but I'm sure Water-Star had her reasons and although I would like to know what they are, I can't because her, Hikari & Kensuke are out assassinating god knows who! So please R&R and if you do post up Chapter nine in the next fortnight!

Touji: Hey don't make promises Water-Star can't keep!

Asuka: Fine! Ok here's the deal then if Water-Star gets fifteen reviews then she'll update by next week!

Shinji: ASUKA!

Asuka: Hey I'm helping her! She should be thanking me for this!

Rei: Speaking of thanking people, we should thank all the reviews for Water-Star! First off: mycookiesnotyours- Thank you for your kind reviews and Water-Star really appreciated that someone laughed at the whole "Tell me" scene and liked the whole wardrobe/keg part, thanks!

Shinji: Here's one from ShinjiandAsuka437- Thanks for saying this story was funny because Water-Star really tried her best to make this as funny as possible!

Touji: darkriser- Yes Water-Star is going to pair Shinji & Asuka up! HA I KNEW IT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE NEWLYWEDS!

Shinji & Asuka: SHUT UP!

Rei: Rahhel- Don't worry Water-Star may quit a lot of things but she never quits on her stories! It may take a while but she will finish in the end.

Shinji: Water-Star appreciates all your reviews so please don't feel offended if she doesn't reply to your review unless you want her to. Bye for now but not forever!

Touji, Rei, Shinji & Asuka: Bye bye!

Pen Pen, cleaning his gun & then cocks it: Waw, arararakrararwrarwrarwkrawra! Wawwaaaawawawrar? Aararwrarwwrkk... (Tonight we, Fire-Pengiuns are gonna end it all tonight with those bastards the Black-Sharks and teach those mother-fuckers not to steal my woman! Damnit where's Water-Star? She was meant to be back here an hour ago...)


	9. Broken trust hurts like a bitch

Touji: Hey everybody, we're back and we're better than ever! Even our plans for world domination are coming in order!

Asuka: And don't forget covering up murders!

Touji: Ah yes, AND murders! So how have you been the past few months, Asuka?

Asuka: I've been good, thanks for asking. Yourself?

Touji: Got a bit of a hangover and bored shitless, but other than that I've been good.

Rei: Wow! Asuka & Touji having a conversation without any use of harsh language?! THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END BECAUSE OF FLYING PIGS! RUN AWAY! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Shinji: What the hell are you doing talking to my girl, Touji!

Asuka: Wait a minute- "your" girl?! I'm not something you can put a label on! I'm a human being, NOT AN OBJECT!!! You had your chance to label me as that but you decided to be a pussy and be all like "Oh I'm so pathetic I'm not worthy of living! Or being with you!" Which in my opinion, was your excuse so you didn't have to pay for our date! Cheap skate!

Water-Star, Hikari, Kensuke and Pen Pen (whom, incidentally are all tired because they were wake until 4 a.m. having a Simpsons marathon and playing too much Fur Fighters, are desparately trying to catch up on their sleep but everyone else is not making it easy for our four heroes!)

Pen Pen: Wa. WKA!!! (Fuck. OFF!!!)

Hikari, mumbling: I second to that motion!

Kensuke, who mumbles as well: Here, here! If no one agrees then I'll go all Andy Kaufman on them!

Water-Star, who raises her head: What the fuck?! Kensuke, Andy Kaufman was practitioner of anti-humor or also known as dada absurdism! He was also a composer who played the bonjos!

Kensuke: See that's how tired I am! My brain in unable to compose a punchline both quirky and well-known quotes!

Water-Star rolls her eyes: Whatever. Any let's get to the story.

Hikari: Wait a minute! What about the disclaimer and thanking people for reviews? If we don't do that then there really was no point of doing this transcript!

Water-Star: I suppose you're right. Okay let's rummage through these reviews!

Rei: Don't need to, I already got them ready for you!

Water-Star (sarcastic): Oh thank you, Rei! Just get me ready for the part I hate the most!

Shinji: You hate thanking people for reviews?

Water-Star: NO IDIOT! The disclaimer! Fuckwit!

Shinji begins to cry and Touji punches him making Shinji unconcious.

Water-Star: Thanks Touji! I didn't think I could cope with his crying! God, what a girl! Even girls don't cry that much!

Asuka: Damn right! Crying is for sissys and watching the movie _My Girl_! ONLY the first, the sequel is shit!

Touji: Right on!

Asuka: Touji, you've seen _My Girl_?

Touji: Are you kidding? It's one of my favourites!

Asuka and Touji talk about the movie while the rest of the gang watch their interaction.

Water-Star: Uh oh, look's like there's a bit of romance going on!

Hikari: WHAT! Ohhhh, she is SO going down!

Kensuke: Fuck! Look what you've created Water-Star! I hope you're happy with yourself!

Water-Star: Surprisingly, I am! What would make me even happier was if Jensen Ackles would go out with me! Or be able to have season 6 of "The Family Guy" on DVD.

Kensuke: Only in your dreams.

Pen Pen: Awk Kkkka-Wawk, k ak akaka kakw kakw kawk! Wktkfwk awk, awk awwaqk kakk wkaka kkkaaawa awa! (Hey Water-Star, get on with the reviews already! Fucking hell, I wanna go to sleep now!)

Water-Star: Fine! Okay everybody, thank you all for your support and I hope this chapter will be good! Now reviewers; to Frost-EVA-04 and  
WarShadow- The song used last chapter was Kelly Clarkson's _Because of you_, I'm not really a huge fan of hers but I was listening to her album one day and I thought "Oh my god I so have to do a songfic!" And I did but somehow the site found out that I used the song and they deleted the story! Which really sucks because other writers have used songs and they haven't been caught! Not fair! ARGH!!

Water-Star calms herself down after a few minutes: Anyway, next reviewer; Necrokon, you know I'd like to change the fic but hell, it takes me nearly a year just to update! Could you imagine me trying to re-edit? Fuck, it would take me forever! I'm just too lazy! But thanks for the review anyway. Besides, I'm more focused on finishing my other stories! Now reviewer Demonic Dragon Knight; glad I could make your day better and I'm sorry to hear that you missed out on your shot! And everybody else; Thanks for your reviews and I love you all (not litrally!) Pen Pen, your turn to do disclaimer.

Pen Pen: Arawrwk. Kkkka-Wawk rra rwrar wawarararwrarharwharwrta kakakawaw! (Water-Star does not own Evangelion and if she did then she would the show would still be running and Mana would never have existed!)

Water-Star: Thank you, Pen Pen. Now, time to catch up on sleep. Everybody enjoy!

Kensuke yelling at Rei: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME COFFEE AND BLUEBERRY PANCAKES, BITCH!

Chapter 9: Broken trust hurts like a bitch

Asuka never wanted to see Shinji. EVER!! Now it sounded like an exaggeration of a seventeen year old who was pissed off at her guy friend merely because of that time of the month, but no, this was big. What Shinji had done was inexcusable and could not be forgiven easily with a "I'm sorry" and a bear hug. Fuck, she wasn't even sure if she could face him ever again.

The thought of moving out was very tempting.

The day had started out simple enough, Shinji making breakfast for the two of them while Asuka got herself ready for school. The night before had been difficult for the redhead as she was plagued by nightmares. Asuka in her ten years of piloting experience, had always thought of the 'Being naked out in public' dream sequence to be an old wives tale before that night. Although it was metaphorical for facing her fellow peers, Asuka smoothed out the imaginary creases of her uniform just to be sure.

"Asuka, breakfast!" Shinji cried out, interrupting the girl's semi-delusion state.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" She yelled back, looking back at the mirror one last time. A small wooden box stood out in the corner of her eye, she remembered the strength & courage she felt everytime she wore her headset. In some way it did not only feel like she was bonding with her Eva, it felt like her mother was there too.

So doing something that she had not done since last night, Asuka took out her headset pieces and placed them in her hair as if it were another day. When finished, Asuka looked at herself and suddenly felt the pride & glory she had once felt when she was fourteen. 'Guess that part of me while never die,' she concluded, and somehow, it made her feel better.

"Asuka what's taking you so long? All you have to do is put on a skirt and blouse at the most!"

"Jesus Christ, Shinji can't you be patient for five minutes? Gott, if this is the way you're going to address every girl in your life then you're never gonna get laid!" She playfully warned as she entered the kitchen area.

Shinji's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'The bitch is back!' He thought, quickly chuckling at his reference to a song performed by Elton John. "Oh if only you knew!" He replied playfully with a smirk, giving her a wink as he handed her breakfast to her, internally grateful that his blush subsided.

"Aww, Shinji's finally got some balls!" She cried out before leaning over the table to cover his hand with hers. "My guy has finally grown up!" She said with imaginary tears, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, well you can be proud of me after you finish breakfast! At this rate we're gonna get there tonight!"

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea!' Asuka thought.

"No Asuka, we're not gonna skip school! Graduation is only a few weeks away, and you've missed a TON!"

"Argh, get out of my head!"

The rest of the day had been okay, Shinji & her had managed to get to school on time and the gang were all thrilled to see her, but it was so frustrating to have everyone be nice to her. She couldn't stand their faces of knowing & sympathy!

'These people have some real nerve trying to be all caring & friendly when two months ago I was titled "Queen Slut"! It only had to take a tragedy to bring people closer together! They're so full of shit!' She angrily thought during lunch, why was it that everyone found it their duty to ask if she was okay? Couldn't they see that all she wanted to do was forget everything that happened between Megumi & her, and be able to move on with her life?

So words could not describe the gratitude Asuka felt, when her and Shinji arrived home. "Hey Pen Pen," she greeted, rubbing his head when they walked through the door. "You want dinner now?" She asked him, Pen Pen squawked. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

"I didn't notice until now, but you've really begun to take a liking to him!" Shinji commented as he took off his shoes.

"I've always liked Pen Pen, but I never really bonded with him until I skipped school! I have an issue getting close to people."

"Yes about that, Asuka, I-" he begun but Asuka interrupted him.

"Shinji, do we have to talk about it? I'm _really_ getting sick and tired of being trying to talk to me about the whole "Megumi" issue!" She said tiredly as she stood up from Pen Pen's dish, smiling as Pen Pen gobbled down the fish. 'Poor penguin, I can't believe Misato was careless enough to teach you how to eat curry and drink beer!'

"No it's not that! It's... I know about your mother." Shinji softly confessed, Asuka's gaze from the penguin was instantly diverted as the words rung out.

"What do you mean, "you know about my mother?" What is there to know about her?" She asked slowly with her voice steadily rising. Shinji knew that what he was about to admit would most likely destroy the trust that he had fought so hard to gain, but Asuka deserved to know the truth.

Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had caused him so much grief, and to lose all hope of ever having a deeper relationship with Asuka. "I read the letter," he shamefully admitted when he handed it to her. "I know what happened to your mother and why you're so afraid of getting close to anyone!" Shinji could feel his heart breaking as he looked at Asuka's face; never in his life did he see her look so hurt and so angry.

"You bastard," she growled as she slowly shook her head. "You, had _no_ right to read that! Shinji, for thirteen years since the passing of my mother, I have learnt that it is best not to trust anyone because eventually, they're going to fuck you over. But for once in my life, I made an exception and _decided_ to go against that rule! I trusted _you_ of all people; before Hikari or Rei and instead of giving me a reason to go against all my principles, you decide to invade my privacy just so you can become "closer" to me. Guess, I'm not a quick learner!" She spoke slowly, pausing several times to keep herself from acting like a savage beast. 'I guess that hidden part of me is all grown up!'

"Asuka, I'm really sorry!" He apologised as he walked over to her, "I know I shouldn't have-" Asuka raised her hand to stop him.

"Save that apologetic bullshit for someone else! I'm tired of taking crap from men!" She hissed and walked to her bedroom.

"God damn it, Shinji!" Shinji muttered to himself as he felt the weight of world crush him even deeper into the ground, not lifting him. He knew that he fucked up big time and the cost of admitting his mistakes was high.

Because of his honesty, their friendship was over.

"God damn it, Shinji! Why did you have to say that you knew? Don't you know that ignorance is bliss?" Asuka softly asked herself whilst staring at the ceiling.

Someone knew. Someone now knew why she was the way she was and it made her feel vulnerable. Now with every situation that she will have to deal with, someone will know how & why she'll react. Before Asuka moved to Japan, she had never experienced the feeling of having someone be close to you, someone to confide, someone that will never judge you. Asuka had never needed anyone whilst she grew up, just as long as she had her determination and sanity, then she was fine. Occassionally, Asuka would ponder at the possibilty of being close to someone but she would then quickly shake her head and berate herself for thinking that there would be someone out there in the cold, harsh world who was as fucked up as her to understand.

So to put it in simple terms, Asuka was not angry at Shinji because he had invaded her privacy, but she was angry at the world because someone had finally found out her deepest secrets that she had tried to bury away for so long and now they've been dug up and Shinji now knew why Asuka was the way she was.

Now he'll look at her differently and apart from being abadoned, that was one of Asuka's biggest fears.

'I suppose I should let him know that I'm not angry at him. At least he told me that he read my letter! He didn't deny it, didn't "beat around the bush", or make any exaggerations. He's really a true friend.' She thought, burying her head into the pillow she was clutching. Tears threatened to come out but she held them back. 'Don't cry Asuka, you know that crying is useless. Not only that, but remember when papa used them at mama's funeral? Even at four, you knew that he really didn't care that mama was dead, he merely used them for show.'

"How disgusting," she muttered.

End of Chapter 9.

Water-Star: I know, the chapter was short but I'm now in my "Evangelion writing" mood, so you should get an update soon!

Asuka: Hey Water-Star, what was the deal with me having an issue crying because of my father?

Water-Star: Yesterday I was searching through Wikipedia only to discover that there was an article on you and it said that at your mother's funeral, your father tried and it disgusted you so much that you gave up crying! I don't know if it's accurate but hey, I'm not complaining!

Kensuke: So are we going to finish Author's Notes now?

Water-Star: Yeah, I think it's best because I have NO funny things to write down!

Hikari: Fair call.

Everybody: BYE!!! Wrwar!


	10. Midnight musings

Asuka: You know Water-Star, I don't think you'll EVER finish this fanfic!

Water-Star: Yes I will, damnit! You know that I have difficulty trying to keep everyone in character, but everyone isn't so I have to make a situation of why it is so!

Shinji: Water-Star, you are aware some people do not like the Author's notes in script form! Let alone, the Author's Notes themselves!

Water-Star sighed: I know but it's fun! It makes the story seem more lighthearted! I'll let the readers decide! You want more interesting Author's Notes and know why I've written the way I have. Or make it like another fanfiction which only focuses on the story! I know what I want! Cast your votes in viewers!

Touji: Well while we're doing this episode of Author's notes, I believe there is something else you want to add!

Water-Star: Oh yeah! I am not going to further continue with this story until I get more reviews for my other fanfiction which is titled "Just reality for me"! Reason for that, is because I've put a lot of effort into that story and what I consider to be one of the best things I've ever written and I only have about 15 reviews! So no more "A chance" until my other story has been given more reviews!

Kensuke: Wow Water-Star, that's so bitchy!

Water-Star: I don't care! I won't continue until I at least get 10 more reviews for it! Besides, it's an Asuka/Shinji romance with a Cinderella theme! So who could ask for more?

Hikari: Set after Third Impact, right?

Water-Star: You got it! So that's my deal, readers. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Asuka: Wait! What about Disclaimer?

Kensuke: I'll do it!

Water-Star: How nice of you to volunteer! It's so unlike you!

Kensuke: I'm in a good mood! Water-Star does not own Evangelion and is merely using the characters for closure as she did not feel satisfied with the way things ended with the show.

Water-Star: You got that right! Now, onto the chapter for real this time.

Chapter 10: Midnight musings

That night Asuka tossed and turned in her bed as she struggled to fall asleep. She didn't have dinner that night because she refused to be anywhere near Shinji. This had sparked curiousity from Misato but she knew it would be best for everyone if she didn't say anything about it. Asuka knew she should let Shinji know that she forgave him, but the stubborn side in her said that if she let Shinji off then he'll end up betraying her again. And there were only so many times Asuka could forgive before enough was enough.

Knowing that sleep would be impossible for her tonight, Asuka slipped out of her bed sheets and decided to go out. She changed into some pants and a white tank top. She thought about bringing her red jacket with her but she dismissed the idea. Asuka did however, remember to attach her red nerve-clips again and placed her mobile phone in the back pocket of her green baggy pants. She then slipped her feet into her same white & gold tennis shoes and left the apartment.

Of course it was not difficult to believe that Shinji too, was having problems with falling asleep. Knowing that sleep would be impossible him tonight, Shinji got out from underneath the bed sheets and decided to get a glass of water. He slid the bedroom door open and was about to step out when he quickly noticed shadow movement and realised Asuka was the source. Shinji would've gone back into his room and waited for Asuka to go back into her room if he hadn't noticed her in her clothing.

'This is the second time Asuka's gone out at midnight! Isn't she aware of what could happen to her!' He thought, groaning mentally. Concerned for her safety, Shinji quickly changed into his jeans and a blue t-shirt before putting on his sneakers and running after Asuka.

Night time had always been a bizarre time for Asuka, at one point she considered it to be quite beautiful. It was a time for mischief and romance, yet misery at the same time, it also reminded Asuka of that night when she tried to seduce Kaji. That was the most humiliating & degrading moment of her life and Asuka would forever be eternally grateful that Kaji never mentioned that incident again.

'Kaji...' A small tear escaped from Asuka's eye and carefully slivered down her cheek. Kaji was the only man, let alone person, Asuka had ever really cried for after hearing that the person was unfortunate enough to have lost their life.

"I wish you were still here, Kaji." She whispered, looking up to the stars. Another part of Asuka also wondered if that was truly where her mother's spirit was resting. 'I guess I'll never know until I die!' The thought made her sigh, she desperately wished she could go see her Evangelion but the two remaining Evangelion Units had been destroyed shortly after the death of the seventeenth angel.

'Not that there was a lot left to destroy anyway!' She thought bitterly, remembering the emotions that conflicted inside her heart during that time. She could still feel the hate, anger & resentment bubble like acid inside her when Shinji told her what happened to Unit 02.

_"You bastard! You killed her! You killed the only thing that was ever important to her! I HATE YOU, SHINJI! I HATE EVERYTHING!" _She yelled to him, screaming at him to leave the hospital room with the fear that if he stayed any longer, Asuka would've broke down in front of him. He left as she hoped but after that Shinji changed, he worked harder to improve himself and became the man that he was today. While others were surprised at Shinji's new attitude, thinking it was his "hormones", Asuka knew that what she had said to Shinji had his motivation.

She wished it hadn't been so, thinking back now, Asuka knew that her words were harsh but they were true. Because of Shinji, Asuka lost the only thing that brought a connection between her and Kyoko.

'Did you ever love me, mama? Or was I simply a burden to you?' Had been a question that had been overly repeated inside her mind since she was four and Asuka wondered if she would ever receive an answer, but so far all she's only been rewarded with was even more questions.

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks, looked at the sky once more and yelled, "WILL I EVER GET AN ANSWER?!" The only response she received was the howling of dogs and silence. Fear flooded into Asuka when she realised how truly alone she was and how no one was there to protect her if anything should occur. Suddenly she wished Shinji was with her.

'Shinji, why him?! I know we've become friends but can I truly feel safe with him? That he won't hurt me as he already has? He knows everything about me now and our mothers introduced us years ago, but-'

"Can I truly feel depend on Shinji?"

"Yes you can," came the answer from behind her. Asuka gave a small yelp in surprise, quickly turning around in a fighting stance to face the threat but was relieved (yet annoyed) to see the person be none other than Shinji Ikari. "Shinji what the fuck were you thinking sneaking up on me like that!"

He cringed at the tone of her voice. "Sorry but- wait! Why should I apologise? You're the one who decided to go out for a walk during the middle of the night!"

Asuka was a little surprised at his response before being fueled by her own annoyance. "Well you didn't _have_ to follow me! That was your decision, not mine!"

'Damn it she's right!' He thought knowing that things would definitely get messy if he did not think of a good reason of following her. "I wanted... to apologise to you. To say that... that I'm sorry for reading your letter." That was true, Shinji did want to apologise for invading her privacy.

Asuka suddenly found the ground to be incredibly interesting while gently bouncing the tip of her right foot onto the concrete before sliding it back firmly on the ground. "I forgive you, Shinji. The only reason why I was pissed off at you was because the idea of letting someone know me and I mean _actually_ knowing, is a terrifying prospect!"

"Look Shinji, when my mother," for Asuka it was so difficult to talk about it with another human being as she had never done it before. But this was Shinji, he was a good man and he deserved to know. "When mama hung herself, it hurt a lot. But when I saw that she had hung that fucking doll, that killed me. It made me believe that if I can't trust the woman who was meant to love me unconditionally, why should I trust anyone else? I don't like getting close to people Shinji and you know that. Why else do you think I'm not interested getting involved in a relationship of any kind?"

Shinji looked at her with disappointment, but Asuka failed to notice. "Look, you're a good man, Shinji. Even though people have betrayed you through your life, you've still found it in your heart to be kind and accept them. Me? That's another story. Already it has taken four years for us to have a friendship and for me to admit all this. Imagine how it would take if I were romantically involved with someone? It would take six months before I'd let them on Second base!"

Both Shinji and Asuka chuckled at the small joke. It felt good to lighten the situation a bit but Asuka continued. "I'm not really making much sense as I'm lacking sleep but what I mean to say is, that it's hard for both the person and I to gain my trust. And I trust you, Shinji."

Shinji looked at her with astonishment and the feeling of hope dramatically rose inside his chest. 'Although she's not interested in a relationship now, maybe one day she will be. Maybe there is a chance between us if she trusts me enough to say this. I'll wait for you, Asuka. No matter how long it takes.'

"You still there Shinji?"

"Huh?" He asked, only just leaving his state of daze.

"Did you even listen to everything I just said?" Her sapphire eyes sharpened making Shinji mentally smack himself for his slow reaction.

"Yes! I'm just surprised, that's all!"

Her eyes softened. "I suppose it is a bit surprising to hear it from me, Asuka Langley Sorhyu, to reveal her heart to you of all people! Not even to Hikari or Rei, but you Shinji. Sort of like Holden Caufield when he revealed his heart to Sally, except she rejected him!"

"Yeah, it's a bit like that isn't it?" Shinji agreed with what she meant, not feeling offended at all.

The former Eva pilots looked at each with a comfortable silence before Shinji remembered something. "Hey Asuka?"

"Yeah Shinji?"

"What's the time?"

Asuka pulled her phone out and her eyes slightly widened before slapping herself on the forehead. "Verdammt! I forgot, we have school today! It's fifteen minutes since midnight!"

"Crap!" He exclaimed and the two teenagers ran all the way back to their apartment before it got any later. They arrived back at 12:37 a.m. and were careful not to disturb either Pen Pen or Misato.

"I'll see you in the morning," Shinji whispered when they reached to Asuka's bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Shinji," Asuka whispered back.

"You too," Asuka smiled and closed the door behind her.

Both teenagers cold not be bothered changing into their pajamas and instead instantly fell asleep in their clothing. For the rest of the night, neither Shinji or Asuka had any problems sleeping.

End of Chapter 10.

Water-Star: And that's the end of that chapter!

Asuka: Pretty good if I say so myself!

Water-Star: Thank you, Asuka. I've finally gotten back into the groove of things! Actually, I've begun a new fanfiction but I need a beta so I was wondering to any of the authors reading this story, does anyone want to volunteer?

Touji: What's it about?

Water-Star: It just another Shinji/Asuka romance, five years of unrequited love, Touji & Hikari getting married. All the good stuff!

Rei: Sounds interesting but shouldn't you finish this fic and "Just reality for me" before you start another?

Water-Star: Well to be honest Rei, I probably have another three or four chapters left of this story and a epilogue, then I'm done with this story!

Pen Pen: AR RARW' WAR! (NO FREAKIN' WAY!)

Water-Star: I know it's so weird, this story has been here since my writing career so it'll be a bit sad when it's finished!

Shinji: And there'll be no more Author's Notes!

Everyone gasps.

Kensuke: Woah, I think I just figured something out!

Water-Star: What?

Kensuke: This sucks!

Water-Star: Yeah! This REALLY sucks!

Hikari: Oh well at least we have a few more sessions before the story is completed! We'll just have to make the best of it!

Water-Star: I suppose you're right, Hikari! I still have to write the gang finishing the rest of their senior year, graduating and then FINALLY getting Shinji & Asuka together! That part will follow on with my first descriptive sex scene! LOL!

Touji: Really? Aw sweet man! Be looking forward to that chapter!

Asuka: See I knew you were a pervert! Pervert to the MAX!

Kensuke: Yeah even I have to admit, that sounds fucked!

Rei: Now we've got Kensuke agreeing with Asuka?! Now this is officially fucked!

Water-Star: You're telling me and I'm the friggin' author!

Hikari: May we all live interesting times!

Pen Pen: Aaara wrwar rw! Wra Wawa Rar, wa waawr arr awarkr rkr krkraka wkakw wk ak Kawak Wawar? (You said it! Hey Water-Star, are you ready for our shoot down with the White Cobras?)

Water-Star: Yep! Let me just get my gun then we can head off!

Water-Star pulls out her machine gun from underneath her bed and grabs all the ammunition.

Water-Star: Let's go!

Kensuke: Hey can Hikari, Rei & I join? Pleeeeeeeeeeeassssssse?

Pen Pen: Awr, ara rarar kakakaka kqrrarwkwkrwawkwkw! K akw ka awwwwwwwww rara k, K'rk wawkra karr awawa kwak kwkwk-kaw ka wkwkwk aaa arrrrrrr rar, kr wak! (Alright, but bring your own firearms! If the cops catch us, I'd rather not have my finger-paw or whatever the fuck prints, on it!)

Rei: Sweet!

Hikari: Awe-some!

Kensuke: FUCK YEAH! WOO!

Then the trio too, pull out their favourite weapons and they all leave.

Shinji: Hey where'd everyone go?

Asuka: They probably couldn't stand being around you two any longer! Why must it always be me whose stuck with the losers?


	11. Holiday

Hikari: Welcome readers to the eleventh chapter of "A Chance"! Now I know all you have been anxiously waiting for Water-Star to update since it's been too long for comfort, but as said in the last chapter Water-Star wouldn't update until she recieved over thirty reviews for her other story "Just reality for me"! Wow, you really know how get something out of people, don't you? 

Water-Star: Of course! I told people that I wouldn't update until I got thirty reviews but no one believed me! Good thing for BackYard or this story would've NEVER been updated!

Shinji: And now you've got a new story out!

Water-Star: Yep, it's called _**To forgive, to let go and to say I'm sorry**_. Not one of my best titles but I can change it later on.

Kensuke: So what will this chapter be about?

Touji: Will Shinji & Asuka FINALLY hook up?

Asuka: For gott's sake how many times do I have to repeat it throught that thick skull of yours? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHINJI!!

Rei: How come you have a exclaimation mark then?

Asuka: WHAT!

Touji: Hey yeah! A exclaimation mark means something surprising and if you were going to try and convince us, you should of had a full stop to tell us it's a fact that you don't love him. But you've just revealed your secret passion for Shinji now.

Water-Star: Oh no... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! We are NOT going to begin this shit again!

Pen Pen: Aaaw ra wrkarra krkrakrk wark? (Should we begin the chapter then?)

Water-Star: Yes, I think that would be the best option! Anyone wanna do the disclaimer then?

No one responds.

Water-Star: Fine, I'll do it! I fanfic author Water-Star, DO NOT and I repeat; DO NOT own Neon Genesis Evangelion! If I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction when I can just simply make an episode?

Shinji: I suppose you're right.

Water-Star: Good. ONTO THE FIC!

Chapter 11: Holiday

"I can't believe it. Only three weeks until graduation!"

"I know that this must be very difficult time for you, Shinji, but there's not point discussing this if you can't remember a simple annuity formula." Asuka responded with sarcasm, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes while his were focused on the ceiling.

"Well can you blame me, I mean COME ON three weeks! No school again, EVER!"

This time she did roll her eyes. "Typical that one of you stooges would focus more on the celebrations than the exams first."

Shinji stopped his gaze with the ceiling and looked at Asuka instead who was focusing all her attention into reading her text book. "You can't tell that you're not even the least bit excited?"

"It hasn't really come to mind!" She didn't even bother looking up to face Shinji. "Besides, highschool is the easiest time of your life. I should know considering I've already done college."

"What was it like? College I mean," Shinji was curious about what Asuka's life had been like before she came to Japan. "And why do you call it college? Here we call it university."

"Oh my bad! I guess those few years in America left me with their wording. Uni was a pretty awesome time for me, but it was difficult at times when I tried to juggle uni, socialising & learning to control a mecha all at the same time," she gently chuckled and continued with her reading, but Shinji wanted to continue with their conversation.

"You went to America? When?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Hmmm... a little while after I turned five. I began university when I was nine years old and finished at thirteen, of course I could've graduated a lot earlier but I was also busy with piloting Eva at the same time!" A thoughtful frown appeared on her featues as she tried to remember the details of her childhood. "And before you ask, I majored in bio-technology."

"Did you make a lot of friends over there?"

"You mean, did I have a boyfriend?" Asuka smirked when Shinji blushed, quickly stammering out a protest. "Since you were brave enough to ask that question-" Shinji protested that he hadn't. "I'll tell you. No, I didn't really make any friends in uni because all I saw them as was immature brats who were guaranteed a wealthy life from their rich parents no matter how badly they did in their schooling. It sickened me. Besides, I was too focused on piloting Eva to have a boyfriend. I swear, the guys over there are even bigger perverts than here!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Hearing you say that Americans are bigger perverts than the Japanese? Now that's saying something! Quick Asuka, grab the liquor and repent before the Horsemen of the Apocalypst make their appearance!"

Asuka gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh ha, ha Ikari. You know, you can be a real jack ass when you feel like it."

Shinji gave a small bow, "Thank you, Asuka. I take that as a compliment."

This time Asuka gave a proper laugh. "Wow Shinji, never in almost the four years that I have lived with you, would you & I be sitting at this table and having a normal conversation with you acting so loose."

"Speeching of which, your eighteenth is coming up." Shinji reminded the red-head, surprising Asuka in the process. "Do you have any idea of what you want?"

"I completely forgot about my birthday," she admitted sheeplishly. "I don't really want anything much... except maybe the new Rammstein CD... and a bikini... oh and those lash jewels too!"

"Lash jewels?" Although Shinji was her best friend, he was completely hopeless at the make-up and jewellery department, which incidentally, lash jewels were both.

"Don't worry, Rei & Hikari will understand." Asuka responded, there was no point explaining to him about what they were.

"Anything else?" Shinji thought that Asuka would've wanted more stuff for her birthday but the seventeen year old shook her head in response.

"Nope, that's all I want. Also, don't forget that we're going to Okinowa as a graduation present, then I'll be happy."

"I bet you're really looking forward to that, seeing's though you missed out on your opportunity the first time around."

"You bet. I'll finally be able to go scuba diving, I can show you how if you want." Asuka's offer caused Shinji to wince.

"I, uh... can't swim," he confessed, waiting for Asuka to laugh at him but she didn't.

"Really?" She exclaimed, generally surprised. "Wow, I really did not know that. Well don't worry, I'll teach you." Asuka felt offended when she watched his reaction, he looked as though she had just told him that she was sentencing him to death. "What you don't trust me? I ought to throw you in the ocean when we get there instead of helping you!"

"Yeah that's the part I'm afraid of!"

"Don't worry Shinji, I'll look out for you," Asuka said, trying to make it seem like it was a great sacrifice. Too bad Misato had just entered the room when she said that.

"Yeah don't worry Shinji. Asuka's been trained to do CPR, but don't think that's an excuse for you & Shinji to make-out." It took a moment for Misato to enjoy their reaction; Shinji turning red in the face and yelling out her name while Asuka screamed out _'Perverted old hag!'_, blushing like crazy before throwing her maths text book at the laughing purple-haired woman.

* * *

"Oh man, it's such a relief to finally be off that plane!" Touji cried, stretching out his tired limbs. 

"For once I agree with you," Asuka mumbled as she repeated Touji's action.

The gang had finally graduated from highschool two weeks ago and completed all their exams so now the gang were all in Okinowa for their week-long holiday. Asuka finally turned eighteen yesterday and everyone including Kouzou, Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuga & Aoba had celebrated it with a huge party. However, because the party went on until the early hours of the night, the gang had woken up late and almost missed their flight.

'Last time I ever have a party without packing my suitcase the day before.' Asuka grumbled inwardly, remembering that she had almost forgot to pack her new bikini that Rei had given her.

"Now that we're finally here what should we do first? Sightsee? Go shopping? I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling pretty hungry." Shinji said, hoping that Asuka would not insist on going to the beach.

"Nice try, Ikari but we _are_ going to the beach whether you like it or not." Asuka told him, noticing a shudder going through his body.

"Shouldn't we book into the hotel first? If we do that then we don't have to carry everything around with us," Rei suggested.

"Good idea, Rei. We should do that first," Kensuke agreeing with his girlfriend.

"I like that idea. Let's unpack first," Asuka decided, the rest of the gang nodded their heads at the idea.

While the gang collected their suitcases Shinji looked at Kensuke with a certain jealousy as he watched Kensuke silently praising his girlfriend's intelliegence before kissing her on the cheek, making him wish that he could do the same with Asuka.

* * *

"I can't believe that damn woman thought it'd be funny to organise our rooms," Asuka grumbled, she was on the verge of screaming her outrage but preferred not making a scene in front of Shinji. 

"Well you know Misato. She's always had a perverted sense of humor," he tried to chuckle to help Asuka look at the situation in a humorous perspective yet at the same time felt the same irritation. 'What the hell was she thinking by putting Asuka and me in the same room!' Was what ran through his mind. When the gang had signed in, the receptionist had informed them that Hikari, Rei, Kensuke & Touji's rooms were all situated in the penthouse while Asuka & Shinji's were situated in the Honeymoon suite.

At first Asuka protested against the idea, stating that the hotel got it wrong and demanded that the room would be changed until the manager made an appearance. She had apologised for the mix-up but explained to the German female that they would not be able to change their room as it was the busy season and there were no other rooms available.

"You know what this means don't you? During this whole vacation she's going to think that we're doing it! Just the thought makes me cringe," Asuka exclaimed, shuddering in horror. Shinji felt offended by her reaction.

"And would that be wrong if we were doing it?" He asked, if it had been in another situation, Shinji never would've gained the courage to say that.

The red-head instantly realised that she had upset Shinji, mentally slapping herself for making it sound like sex with him would be the worst thing imaginable. "I'm sorry Shinji, that came out all wrong. What I meant is, after everything that happened with Megumi, I don't think I'll ever want to have sex. It's not something that really appeals to me at the moment."

She noticed his hardened features soften as he finally began to understand. "Oh right, of course. I suppose that was a stupid question to ask."

"No, not neccessarily. I made it sound like it would be breaching the Geneva Convention, so you were bound to feel a little offended." Asuka wanted to drop this conversation as it was beginning to make her feel incredibly uneasy, like walking on a thin line but only leaning heavily towards the wrong side. Shinji must've felt the same because he moved on to a different subject.

"Well here's our room," he stated although he silghtly cringed at the way he announced it.

"No shit, Sherlock." Asuka muttered sarcastically, obviously not noticing her flatmate's discomfort.

Asuka was the first to enter the room, not waiting for Shinji to do the same as it was in her nature to always be the leader and never wait around for someone on hand-and-foot. "Nice," she commented, looking around the suite. It was a lot bigger than she had expected; the style was seaside village, making the atmosphere feel slow & calming for the two 18yr olds, it was almost as if they had never left Misato's apartment.

It felt like home.

A huge grin creeped onto Asuka's face when she noticed that the suite almost had every electrical item that she could have ever hoped for such as the convenient plasma TV in the living room, DVD stacker, game consoles, laptop, etc, etc.

'I think I'm going to like it here,' she thought, grinning from ear-to-ear but of course, she wasn't going to admit that in front of Shinji. "That old woman is lucky that this room has cable or there would've been hell to pay."

Shinji smiled, although she had grumbled it, he knew that Asuka liked the room but he was sure as hell, not going to make her admit it. "So what do you want to do now? Hikari and Touji are just staying here for the afternoon while Kensuke & Rei go hiking."

"What are you, stupid?!" Asuka responded, placing her hands on her hips. "We're going to do what we came here for; diving. _**And...**_ I am going to teach you how to swim. Asuka Langley Sohryu always keeps her promises!"

Shinji cringed from looking at the determination on the German's face, knowing that there was not a chance in hell of escaping the inevitable swimming lesson. 'At least I died trying,' he thought miserably.

"Here's your shorts," Asuka continued, throwing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks to Shinji, slightly feeling guilty when she saw them hit his face. "Now, I'm going to change into my swim suit and if you peek, you're dead." She teased, giving a wink before walking into the bathroom until Shinji decided to give a smart ass comment.

"It's hardly worth risking my life," rolling his eyes, the comment, of course made Asuka turn around and give him the finger before continuing, leaving a laughing Shinji behind.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this now? I mean, can't we do this some other time when there aren't so many people?" 

"Oh stop being such a cry baby! And besides, there isn't a single soul here at all."

"But Asuka," the former pilot of Unit 01 whined. "You know that I can't swim."

The red-headed woman looked into the young man's terrified blue eyes before flicking him in the head. However, the task proved harder than it appeared as she quickly noted that her flatmate had grown another couple of inches in the past month. 'Mein gott,' she thought. 'He must be over 6ft 3!' Asuka then faced a quick realisation; he was the tallest one out of the whole gang, ironic considering he used to be the shortest out of the group when they were fourteen.

'Wow, I definitely wouldn't want to get in a fight with him.' She thought, before throwing all thoughts of how kind puberty was to Shinji, out of her head. 'Damn hormones!'

"Anyway, I don't see any reason why I should start beginning," continued the dark-haired teenager. His attitude was reminding Asuka of a pouting little child, only frustrating her even more.

"Look Third Child," she began and Shinji knew that he was in for it. "All I've heard from you since we got here is winging & whining and believe me, I've tried to look at it in a humorous perspective. Oh god, I tried! But if I hear _**one**_ more negative piece of crap coming from your mouth, I _**will**_ throw you into that water over there and when I go back to Tokyo-3, I'll simply say to Misato that you suddenly realised I was an astroprojection, married a pregnant lesbian Indian nun and moved to France to begin a new life as a cheesemaker!"

If words could describe what the hell was going through Shinji's mind then you would've gotten the wrong answer, because the next words that came out of his mouth seemed accurate to what he was feeling. "What. The. FUCK? Have you been smoking marujuana lately because if you have been, then I want some."

"Don't change the subject, Shinji Ikari! You're going to learn how to swim whether you like it or not."

It was at that present moment Shinji knew that this battle with Asuka was a lost cause and that he would have to deal with one of his biggest fears. Asuka must've noticed his fear because she began speaking to him in a more softer tone; wanting to comfort the terrified male. "Look Shinji," licking her dry lips, unsure of what to say. "I know that I'm being a bit harsh about this, but there's a reason for it."

Her flatmate was surprised to find that the German female was blushing and looking away from him, almost embarrassed of what she had to say next. "The reason is, well when you..." Shinji knew that now Asuka was definitely having problems with what she wanted to say, however, she surprised him when she was finally able to give her explanation.

"Shinji, after everything that happened with Megumi, I wanted to disappear off the face of the planet and the only way to have done that was by shutting myself off to the world. You saw how I was, Shinji. I refused to leave the apartment or wear anything that showed off my figure, even today I was still weary about wearing a two-piece suit."

'Not that I can blame her,' he silently agreed, yet at the same time he couldn't help but enjoy the sight. The pattern-design of the bikini was dark-blue with palm trees, of course as Asuka mentioned before about feeling uncomfortable, she also wore a short pair of cargo-green board-shorts. 'Asuka's right, I really am pervert.'

"You helped me, Shinji. You never gave up on me, you helped me gain the courage to finally not only go back to school, but go outside and face the world. Thank you so much for that," Shinji could feel his heart beating a thousand kilometres a minute at listening to Asuka admit just how much she appreciated him.

"And when you told me that you couldn't swim, I don't know, I suppose I just wanted to return the favour." Her blush deepened, Asuka could feel her heart pounding against her chest like a jackhammer but she needed to continue or else she'd never have the courage to say this again.

"I wanted to help you learn how to swim because I wanted to help you with your fear, just like you did for me. I suppose it was selfish of me for wanting something like that, ha?" She felt ashamed of herself when she realised what she was trying to do; that this had been a terrible idea and she should've never have tried to pry into Shinji's business. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, let's go home."

Asuka began to walk away until Shinji grabbed her wrist, a small gasp escaped her lips when she saw Shinji's reaction, but she wasn't frightened or worried. Looking into his colbolt-blue eyes, Asuka noticed a mixture of emotions being reflected; fear, determination, shame and something Asuka couldn't quite put her finger on, was it _love?_

"No, I should be the one that's sorry. You've been trying to help me out and all I've been doing is pissing & moaning about it. It's just, I'm scared, I've never done this before and I'm worried I'll act like an idiot or try to drown while you rescue me." Shinji admitted softly, he reminded Asuka of a little boy begging his mother on his first day of school, pleading to not to let him go even though it was for his best interests.

'The same with swimming. Nice use of a metaphor there, Asuka.' She thought to herself before speaking out loud. "Shinji, don't worry about any of that. I'm a good swimmer so I know what I'm doing and if you do panic, I'll be able to defend myself. And anyway, we won't be going that deep; just until the water reaches to above our waists. Besides," she paused, holding out her hand to her companion. "I'll be there. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll protect you."

Shinji looked into her sapphire-like eyes noticing that they were burning with geniune determination, making the Japanese male smile and he took her hand.

"Thank you," he had said before they took their first steps into the crystal-clear water. The former pilot of Unit 01 was surprised to find that the water wasn't cold at all, but instead warm. With this and the woman of his dreams beside him, holding his hand, Shinji found the courage he needed to face his fear. It was the same courage that he had helped Asuka find in herself when she shut herself off and couldn't bare to face the world.

For the rest of that afternoon Shinji finally learnt the satisfaction of conquering one's fear, while having the time of his life with the only woman whom he'd ever love, eternally grateful that he had Asuka in his life. 'She's so wonderful,' Shinji thought as Asuka winked at him while throwing a handful of water in the air. The sunlight made it look as though the droplets were diamonds. 'I love her. And I'm going to tell her tommorrow night,' he decided before splashing water at Asuka's face.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, IKARI!" She yelled, although there was a small smile curved into her lips. 'How did I ever become lucky enough to have him as my best friend?' She wondered to herself before tackling her friend into the water.

End of Chapter 11.

* * *

Kensuke: And we're done for another chapter of "A chance" folks. 

Rei: Wow, Water-Star this is one of your longer chapters for this story so far!

Water-Star: Yeah, I know. This chapter seemed to gone on forever, it just didn't want to stop!

Shinji: This is nothing compared to your other story; **_To forgive, to let go and to say I'm sorry_**. Those chapters are over 3,000 words per chapter! Speaking of which, when are you going to update that story again? Hmmm?

Water-Star begins to sweat.

Asuka: Please tell us that you're going to continue with that story.

Hikari: You're not simply going to just leave it like that are you?

Touji: I hate it when Authors do that! God, can't you guys finish what you started? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT PISSES YOUR READERS OFF!?

Water-Star: Of course I'm going to update! I'm almost done with the chapter, in fact. But the reason why I haven't updated that story is because someone's writing the next chapter for me in Shinji's point of view, then I'll update with Asuka's.

Rei: Good, you better or I'll take your Audrey Hepburn movies away from you.

Water-Star: OH MY GOD, YOU BITCH! DO THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU!

Pen Pen: Waa rkr, kaaar wkw awka rrwa. (Aw fuck, not this shit again.)

Water-Star: TAKE THAT BITCH!

Rei: HA! THAT BARELY HURT!

Hikari: Oh my god! Rei, you're bleeding!

Asuka: I'll call the ambulance this time.

Touji: Okay, but say that we were all playing Monolopy again.

Kensuke: Yeah, that first game left Touji losing both his arm and leg... again, Hikari getting severe burns from the flamethrower and Asuka wearing an eye patch for a month, I know they'll believe us.

Shinji: I'm too old for this shit.


End file.
